Judge and Jury
by FanggirlX
Summary: Naruto has been best friends with Sasuke almost all his life unknowingly in love with him all the time His heart breaks when Sasuke's in love with someone else But Naruto's new friend Gaara the scary goth at school may be the answer to his unsaid prayer
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.- Hello! This is my first public attempt (I have practiced a few times) at writing a Naruto slash fic! I'm so excited to see how this goes! :D I love both Naruto and Gaara and Sasuke is just awesome (I don't care if people hate him...) so with that in mind I am writing this to be an AU school fic type story. There will be several twists and turns and cliffhangers most likely but at the end of it all I'm hoping I give you guys a good yaoi fic :) I hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

High school.

It is the ultimate stage, the ultimate test, the ultimate cocktail of people. Shaken, not stirred.

There are constant wars and trials. High school is an obligatory journey each person must partake in. Though the experience is different for each person in the world similarities can often be found. The pain, while often superficial or shallow, is completely real. It is real for everyone. It may be felt differently by each for multiple reasons but it is there in some way or another. Then there is also the pain that could cripple any adult and leave them frozen in fear; the pain of feeling like a reject, going through the hardships of feeling lonely and unwanted, experiencing the humiliation of being mocked and ridiculed for something that is just inside you and out of your control. Things completely uncontrollable like being irrationally afraid of clowns, liking cheap robot movies even when they're out of style, or having to doodle on any open space. Or the uncontrolled could be something deeper like whom you love and how you naturally behave as a person. People can't always control who they are, not in every aspect. It may not always be a choice to be known as a goofy class clown, a quiet loner, or an unnaturally outspoken person and it also may not be possible to control being in love with the school bully though you're the quiet library aid or to be crushing on the nerd who gets thrown in dumpsters every lunch period even though you're the most popular person in your class or falling for the guy you've sat beside since the start of high school...though you're a guy too.

Some of life's details can be decided:

I want to be a blonde this year.

I want to get a better GPA.

I want to lose weight.

I want to be stronger.

I want to have sex tonight.

I want to live in an apartment.

I want to wear nothing but black.

I want to get a dog.

I want to be a vegetarian.

But there are also those things that determine our life that we are born with and that can't just be decided or chosen.

And those are the things I want you to keep in mind as you go about your life. Don't be so fast to judge another because of a personal choice, for it may not really be a choice. While some people may have the strength inside to go against their own grain and change their inner workings, others have to fight so much else that they just don't have any fight left in them to fight something as natural as who they are inside.

They're not weak. They're not freaks. They're just people, who were made with a different blueprint. Should they be persecuted for how they were created? Would you want to be if you had been made with that blueprint? High school is a trial we all must face, and it is difficult enough without having our peers make it harder. High school is about education and self discovery. Both are tasks difficult enough on their own. Why make it harder by being judgmental and unnecessarily cruel?

Judge not, lest ye be judged.

* * *

Naruto sat back from his desk and sighed, stretching his arms high above his head. His electric blue eyes flew over the words on his computer screen. With a weary huff the seventeen year old blonde slouched onto the cool surface of his desk, pressing his cheek against the black faux wood. What the hell was he thinking? What kind of teacher would accept this as a paper? It wasn't long enough…hardly over five hundred words. Still, with a prompt like: "As a senior, give a motivational speech to the next generation of students to follow your footsteps."

Naruto huffed once more. Like anyone would actually listen to him. He was the class clown no one took seriously. Feeling discouraged he opened a new document and typed out a different paper, one befitting his high school identity. Rereading his second essay Naruto accepted it as better for this assignment. And while it was also short it held less risk and less true emotion. It was the epitome of a safe answer for someone such as him. His only consolation was he knew himself well, and though he was the class clown in school, he was confident that one day whatever dream he aspired to achieve he'd reach it. He may like a good laugh but he was no idiot. Not really.

With a sad expression he stared at the first essay. He'd thought so hard on what he'd want to say… it felt almost like a betrayal to his efforts for him to just delete it because he was too much of a coward to turn it in. He saved both of them using the document titles Senior Essay and senior essay. He could remember that the capitalized one was the real one easy enough. Standing from his desk chair, Naruto stretched again and switched his lamp off. He changed for bed and was just sliding in when his cell phone vibrated on his tiny bed side table. Glaring at the little illuminated screen Naruto saw who it was and answered, the forming crankiness instantly gone.

"Hey." He greeted.

"You busy?" came a familiar gruff voice.

"Nah, not really. Why?" Naruto answered leaning back into his pillows, resting one arm behind his head.

"We had another fight. I'm goin' out. Wanna come?" his friend asked in a voice that sounded the least bit interested in Naruto's answer. But Naruto knew better. He'd actually called, meaning he cared, he wanted Naruto's company, he just didn't want to ask for it. Too proud and what not.

Grinning like a little boy Naruto replied, "Sure. Come pick me up. I'll be ready."

"Alright." Was the only thing said before the connection was cut.

Naruto took the cell phone from his ear and stared at the picture he had as his phone's wallpaper. He stared at the smiling chibi monkey spanking himself with a banana until the light faded away and his room was enveloped in darkness again. He was worried for his pal. Naruto was very much aware of how bad those fights could get and how hurt his friend always was afterwards; though he'd never admitted to it, Naruto knew because he'd known him for many years. He hurried to get dressed after wasting so much time just sitting there like a doofus.

The sleepy blonde was just pulling on his hoody when he heard the car horn. Smiling he shook his head, of course the asshole couldn't come to the door and use the bell like civil folk. Nooo, he had to honk the horn at three in the morning and wake all of Naruto's old, and mostly grumpy, neighbors. Stuffing his phone and wallet into his pockets Naruto headed for the door. Cursing he turned back as he reached the front door and strode back to the thin table in his short hallway where his keys lay. Swiping them Naruto turned on his heel and hurried out.

In the street, pulled a little out of the way, sat the dark blue sports car his good friend drove.

Naruto climbed in and turned to his dark haired comrade.

"Where to?" he chirped with a big grin.

Sasuke shrugged as he pulled back onto the road and drove away, not minding the speed limit at all. It was more of a suggestion than a law to the angry teen.

Naruto didn't ask about the fight. He knew Sasuke enough to know that if he wanted to he'd talk about it and if he didn't talk about it he wasn't ready to.

Sasuke drove to Taco Bell and pulled into the drive-thru lane.

Naruto reached for his back pocket where his wallet was kept but Sasuke stopped him saying, "I got it."

Naruto relaxed back into the leather passenger seat and smiled at his friend. "Thanks, man."

Sasuke shrugged. "I called you out. Least I can do is get you a Frutista."

Naruto's smile grew, "I hear they have a new orange and cream flavor…"

Sasuke gave a slight smile, which Naruto took as a personal victory, and nodded, "Sure, you can try the new one."

"Sweet!" Naruto fist pumped, but hit his hand on the ceiling of the car and cursed, withdrawing his injured appendage sulking deep into the car seat.

Sasuke smiled a bit more and shook his head, "Idiot. Do you ever think about your actions?"

Naruto shrugged and replied with a chuckle, "I'm only thinkin' about that delicious frozen treat beverage in my very near future."

Sasuke rolled his window down and carried out the task of ordering, frowning at the irritated tone on the other end of the speaker box.

As he pulled forward he grumbled, "You'd think people would try harder to do their job better…"

Naruto laughed lightly, "Yeah, like you're one to talk. You can't hold a job for more than a few months!"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto with a brief side glance, "As if I need to."

Naruto waved his statement away saying, "Yes, yes oh mister richy-pants-bottom-sir, you and your old money can suck it. For I, the mere commoner, must work to keep what I have."

Sasuke smiled a little more, gradually his anger was fading. "Yeah, but you love your job."

Shrugging, Naruto shot back, "Doesn't mean I don't need it."

The cashier gave them their order and Sasuke drove away.

Naruto slurped happily on his Frutista. It truly was delicious! Like a dream-cicle.

"How is it?" Sasuke asked, starting to feel more like himself now that he was in the company of his closest friend.

Naruto turned to him with shimmering eyes and sighed, "It's heaven in a see through cup."

Actually letting a quiet chuckle escape Sasuke reached for the cup. Naruto, never minding to share with him obliged and let him take it. Taking a long draw from the straw Sasuke handed it back to Naruto, making a face as he forced his throat to swallow that…gunk.

Naruto laughed, "What's'a matter?"

Sasuke reached for his soda to rinse the taste away before answering, a disgusted look still firmly on his face, "It's too sweet. How do you stand that shit?"

With a grin Naruto gave a half shrug and said, "I'm just good like that. How do you not love it?"

Sasuke shot back playfully, "I'm just smart like that."

Naruto pretended to be crestfallen, dropping down into a dramatic pout.

Sasuke smiled a little more freely and shook his head, "You're an idiot."

Naruto popped back up, miraculously healed from his inner wound, "_You're _an idiot."

Rolling his eyes the raven locked boy shook his head, "Good come back, genius."

Naruto grinned like the moron he was playing to be. If it made Sasuke relax and feel better, he'd gladly play the fool. That's what friends were for after all.

Naruto waved goodbye to his pal and watched the car disappear into the night. Sighing, Naruto yawned and headed into his small but comfortable house. It had been his parents' house. It was the only home he knew, and basically the only thing he actually had left of his parents. Therefore, even though it was small, cramped, and a little leaky he cherished it.

After locking the front door he headed back to his bedroom where his sweet lovely bed waited for him.

As he changed back into his sleep clothes he wondered how Sasuke was. He'd probably made it back home by now, since he didn't live too far away. Naruto wondered if Itachi was there now. He usually managed to keep the peace between his younger brother and their father. The problem was his father wanted things for Sasuke that Sasuke didn't want. He made plans and decisions for Sasuke without asking his opinion on any of it. Which, of course, angered the boy; as it most likely would anyone.

Naruto did his best to support his friend, though he had little to no experience in dealing with parents seeing as his died when he was rather young. An old friend had moved in to take care of him but a few years later just as Naruto was turning 12 he too died of a severe heart attack. Naruto lied to child services, speaking of an uncle who would be moving in to take care of him. And since they had other more pressing cases to deal with accepted this. A year later they'd sent an agent to check on him but he'd prepared for such an event and made it look as if two people lived there, and had simply told the person his uncle was at work as a traveling salesman, freelance of course so that it'd be more difficult to find his records. He had knew that the more difficult the information was to find the less likely they were to actually look for it. Besides, a nobody child living alone was the least of their worries.

Shaking his mind free of memories Naruto returned his thoughts to Sasuke and reached from where he had collapsed on his bed to his table for his phone. Texting a message to him Naruto said: Hey you ok? He still in a sour mood?  
He hit send and watched the little envelope slowly fly from one phone image to the other. Message sent.

Laying back into his mattress Naruto waited for a reply. While he waited he moved from where he lay with his feet still touching the floor to a more comfortable position where he was laying on his side curled around a pillow, where his head rested.

He was very tired, his eyes kinda burned from exhaustion, but he wanted to know Sasuke was ok before going to sleep.

His phone vibrated and he quickly checked it.

Yx2.

That was Sasuke shorthand for yes times two. So he was ok but his dad was still angry.

Naruto frowned. Glancing at the clock he worried neither he nor Sasuke would be sleeping tonight.

Sitting up so that he didn't accidentally fall asleep he sent another text: Gah! Algebra! Hissss. Sasuke speaka da engliss meh brain nos.

He sent it, smiling to himself, he knew this would get a grin if nothing else. Sasuke always shook his head with a bemused grin when Naruto acted like an idiot. Which was the main reason the blonde had become the clown he was today. Through the years he had learned the tricks of the trade and now knew exactly what to say or do to make people laugh or smile, or what to say to cause a scene; a useful skill for stalling class to avoid pop quizzes.

His phone vibrated and Naruto checked it.

U R A Moron.

Naruto chuckled at the sarcastic reply and sent another text in return: And you know you like it. :p

After pressing send he glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table. It was almost five in the morning. In about an hour he and Sasuke would have to start getting ready for school, and at the very least it would be an acceptable time for Sasuke to leave his house without conflict. Naruto went to grab a soda hoping the sugar and caffeine would keep him going. He received another message from Sasuke as he plopped back down on his bed. Smiling Naruto didn't care one bit he would not be sleeping tonight. Lack of sleep was nothing if it meant he was useful to Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.-Hello Everyone! The second chapter is finally completed! I'm so excited to see if you guys enjoy this chapter. Gaara is introduced in this chapter so for those of you who were waiting for him, he's arrived :D Thanks so much for reading and to everyone who favorited this story or put it on alert or those kind kind souls who reviewed: THANK YOU! You guys are the greatest and the sweetest. Your reviews meant the world to me.

I hope everyone enjoys!

Fanggirlx

* * *

The next morning Naruto met Sasuke in front of the school. Strands of his damp freshly showered blonde hair clung to his face while most of it began to rise up into his unnatural but natural hairstyle as it dried in the morning air.

"How'd you sleep?" he joked as he came up to the grumpy raven haired boy.

Sasuke glared at him. "Ha, ha. Very funny. I didn't get to sleep cuz some idiot kept texting me last night."

Naruto shrugged and grinned. He knew he'd kept Sasuke company last night, since he wouldn't be sleeping while his dad was angry at him.

"You didn't have to reply, you know." Naruto shot back, sticking his tongue out.

Sasuke grabbed it and growled, "And leave you all alone? Like I would. You'd break something."

Naruto blushed and smacked Sasuke's hand away as he took a step back.

Laughing nervously he asked, "What the hell was that?"

Sasuke shrugged and walked away. Naruto watched him for a short second before sprinting after him.

"Hey wait up!" he called.

They had about twenty minutes before the bell would ring. Naruto followed Sasuke to the cafeteria and then to the long table in the far left corner where all their friends who weren't running late or on the bus hung out before classes.

Naruto spotted the familiar pink head of his other close friend.

"Sakura!" he shouted joyously as he leapt to greet her with a tackling hug. She saw him coming and screamed, green eyes wide in fear. Kiba quickly grabbed the back of her shirt and dragged her out of Naruto's reach.

"Watch out stupid, he could've squished you." Kiba scolded her teasingly. Sakura blushed at the fact that his hand still rested on the small of her back. She shook herself out of it and stepped away from his hand shooting him a grateful smile. "Thanks, Kiba."

Naruto felt otherwise. He didn't want to thank Kiba. He wanted to strangle him.

"What'da'ya mean squish! You calling me fat, dog brain!" he shouted angrily thrusting his finger out and pointing dramatically at the brunette boy.

Kiba smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "You too stupid to figure that out?"

Naruto's cheeks flushed with anger, "Why you-"

"Naruto."

He turned to the speaker, momentarily distracted. "Yes, Ino?"

"There was a seven foot tall gorilla in the commons square." she told him with an almost evil glint in her eyes.

Naruto's blue eyes doubled in size. "Whoa! Really! Yeah! I knew this day would come!"

He took off running for the commons square.

Sasuke shook his head and watched the idiot blonde run off. Sakura giggled and punched Ino's shoulder softly. "You shouldn't be so mean to him. You know he believes almost everything he hears."

Ino shrugged and batted her eyes at Kiba, "I was just protecting a fellow beautiful person."

Kiba grinned while Sakura glared at Ino and snapped, "Oh really, and yet you did nothing when Naruto was going to tackle me into the pavement?"

Ino studied her manicured nails with a bored expression, "Did you not hear me when I said fellow _beautiful_ person?"

Sakura's eyes flamed, "Just what are you implying?"

Ino let her hand drop to her side. "I think it is clearly obvious what I am implying, you retard!"

Sakura nearly hissed with fury, "Oh yeah? Well Sasuke thinks I'm prettier, cuz he hangs out with me more! And it's obvious he has better taste than you do!"

Ino fumed, "Yeah right! He only lets you hang around cuz Naruto the idiot likes you and Sasuke is actually friends with the doofus!"

Sakura's face was at an almost atomic color of red. "Oh yeah? Let's just see what Sasuke has to say about this!"

They both turned to the place on the table where he'd been perched but the girls were shocked to see he was gone.

The girls turned to Kiba and asked, "Where did Sasuke go?"

The hoody clad boy shrugged. Sakura and Ino both took off in a random direction hoping to find the black haired boy before the other.

Kiba sighed and slumped down onto the table, "And there they go…always chasing that damn Sasuke Uchiha…"

Shino softly replied, "At least you were spoken to…I don't think they even saw I was here…"

Kiba grinned at his friend, "Sorry, man. But maybe you shouldn't stand silently in the corner if you wanna be noticed."

Shino's shoulders drooped sullenly.

* * *

Naruto strolled towards the commons square. He was no fool. He knew it was just a wild goose chase. Heh, as if there was really a huge gorilla out there. Though that would've been amazing… The only reason he was actually still headed there was that he had about fifteen minutes left before classes and being out under the bright morning sky would do his soul good. Being locked away in the sterile white walls of school did something to the inside of him.

Not paying attention to where he was going Naruto bumped into a body going the opposite way as he was. Steadying himself, Naruto looked to see who he'd assaulted; ready to apologize. Before him stood a redheaded boy with thick black rings around his aquamarine colored eyes dressed in all black and wearing a deep frown on his face, blood red locks hung in his eyes casually hiding most of his expression, giving the boy quite a sinister look.

Naruto knew him by reputation and a few conversations he and the guy had shared in classes. His name was Gaara and he had the school wide reputation for being a violent maniac. Naruto had yet to see the maniac part. He'd seen that Gaara had a temper, but he'd managed to keep the red head from killing him the few times they'd talked. Once had been in their Earth science class when they'd been project partners. Gaara and he had fought the first few days, but thanks to Naruto's patience and friendly demeanor Gaara had slowly warmed up to him… a little bit. Apart from that and the few small random conversations they'd shared since, (such as "Can I borrow a pencil?" "..nn." and "Ugh, mysterymeat what ya gonna do, am I right, am I right?" "…nn")Naruto had had little to do with Gaara. The kid liked solitude it seemed. He was almost always by himself, and rarely involved himself with anything or anyone. Well, except a fight here and there; those he involved himself in often.

Naruto grinned at Gaara. "Hey, sorry, dude. I didn't see you there. I wasn't payin' attention. My bad."

Gaara narrowed his eyes at Naruto but remained silent. Naruto felt a small fire of anger ignite within him. What was with this guy? Never even replying when spoken to? Why was it harder to get a word out of him, then it was to figure out Pythagorean's Theorem! Which was hard. Very hard. Talking to Gaara, however, was harder.

Naruto decided that with his sleep deprived self, today patience wouldn't be much of an option and that continuing this interaction would be a bad idea.

"Well, uh, anyway…sorry like I said. See you 'round." Naruto hurriedly said before dashing off.

Gaara watched Naruto run off and then turned to continue on his way.

* * *

Naruto lay stretched out on his back on one of the outside picnic tables with his hands folded beneath his head, eyes closed to the sun. A shadow cast over his face had Naruto opening his eyes to see his visitor. He grinned at Sasuke and greeted him, "Hey!"

Sasuke nodded asking with a smirk, "You know you slept through first period right?"

Naruto shot upright just barely missing hitting Sasuke's face with his own, "What! Why didn't you come get me!"

The blonde frantically jumped to his feet and started for the school when he heard the soft chuckling from behind. Narrowing his eyes in anger he turned to glare at Sasuke.

"What's so funny, Sasuke?" Naruto growled.

Sasuke shook his head, "Nothing."

Naruto charged back to Sasuke, stopping face to face with him, "Liar. What's so funny?"

Sasuke took a calm step back and held up his cell phone. Naruto looked at the screen and saw the time. His jaw dropped, while a smile slowly spread across his face.

"You ass! You're a total jackass!" Naruto laughed, holding his gut as he shook with mirth. "Why do you do these things to me? You're a sadist I swear…"

Sasuke smirked and gave a half shrug, "Yeah…you were really only asleep for no more than a minute or two…"

Naruto punched him in the shoulder and tried to stop laughing.

Sasuke started for the door, "Come on, loser, you don't want to miss first period for real."

Naruto smiled brightly and hurried after Sasuke, his sides aching from his burst of laughter. Sasuke had come to get him so that he didn't, in fact, miss any of his classes. Shaking his head with amusement at his stoic friend, Naruto followed him into the building.

* * *

The first half of the day seemed to float by in a haze. Due to not sleeping, Naruto had an even harder time focusing on what his teacher's said than he normally did. He had six periods and so far he hadn't really retained anything out of the three he'd been to. He'd already decided that he'd sneak off somewhere and find a quiet corner to nap in during lunch, which was thankfully next. He stared at the clock and counted down the minutes until he could rest. His history teacher, Mr. Momochi, was purposely dragging it out it seemed.

Naruto cursed the teacher and then time itself for crawling by. Once his anger was momentarily expelled he let his head drop to his desk in anguish. Why oh why did it just crawl like this! Someone needed to teach time how to walk, or hell run would be even better! Something out there hated him…that was it, yeah, some force in life hated him… Just as that dramatic thought had passed through his mind the bell rang and Naruto was up and out of the classroom before anybody else. As he ran he sent a text telling Sasuke what he was doing so he wouldn't wonder. Though the grumpy mannered teen may not care Naruto liked to cover his bases just in case he decided he did care.

He snuck through a clearly labeled exit that was supposedly off limits to students. It was an exit to the roof. Students used to be allowed on the rooftops, there was even an old greenhouse where the gardening club had once met. But an unfortunate and unexpected suicide brought down the hammer on roof access, now students are written up and assigned a counselor if they're caught trying to go up there. But he was never caught. The large metal door opened to a concrete staircase which led to another door identical the first. Naruto had discovered it back in his sophomore year and found it was a safe place to sneak off to considering that in the last few years no one had ever bothered him there.

Rushing up the stairs he ran through the door and almost immediately bumped into someone.  
What! Someone else knew about his secret spot? Dammit, now he'd need a new hiding spot…which was a shame too cuz he loved this one…they'd shared some special times…

Naruto's eyes focused in on the person he'd hit. They were fuzzy because whoever he'd hit was like a human wall and had knocked the air out of him upon impact. The first thing he saw when he could focus was red. The person was redheaded and had now turned to face them. The second thing he noticed was also a color, black. Naruto nearly groaned when he put red and black together. In his mind it equaled Gaara. And he quickly saw that he was correct. It was indeed Gaara at his secret spot.

Naruto stared at Gaara and asked somewhat grumpily, "What are you doing up here?"

Gaara said nothing. Naruto resisted rolling his eyes, of course Gaara didn't answer him, had he really expected him to?

"The sign down there says Do Not Enter." Naruto grumbled, jerking his thumb back over his shoulder to the door.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at Naruto, as if he was trying to translate and understand what Naruto was saying.

"I know you can read. So what the hell are you doing up here?" Naruto snapped. He was tired dammit and Gaara's being here cut into his naptime!

After another moment of just staring and no talking Naruto huffed and let himself give into the urge to roll his eyes. He walked around Gaara and started off for somewhere on the roof away from this wall of silence, somewhere he could feel safe snoozing.

Gaara turned to watch Naruto stomp away. He frowned, his brow furrowed. Why could he never answer this person directly? When he stared into those striking blue eyes his throat tightened and no words would come out… why was that? He continued to ponder this thought as Naruto settled down against a wall many, many feet away.

Gaara went to his usual spot and slid down the wall, drawing his knees up and resting his arm on one knee he stared out at the sky with listless eyes. He didn't like people. Yet he could tolerate the blonde's presence. He hated being addressed so casually, yet he allowed it from this person. He despised, completely despised, talking to anyone; yet he had considered answering this person. He hadn't. His body had betrayed him and refused to let him, but the important issue here was that he had been willing… What an odd occurrence.  
He cast a glance out of the corner of his eye at Naruto. What was it about this person…? He'd also tolerated him better than he normally did others back when they'd been forced together by fate, and Mr. Sarutobi. He'd spoken to him then… He truthfully hadn't given it much thought back then. It hadn't mattered; it could've been as simple as he was bored. But now it was different. Because, why was it now all of a sudden that his throat tightened as it did? It simply didn't make sense to Gaara that his body should tense and malfunction that way all because some person came near him.

Deciding that he hated not knowing, Gaara stood ready to conduct a series of tests to come to a conclusion. He approached Naruto and stood just a few feet from him.  
He was asleep…

Unsure as to why, but nevertheless did, Gaara took pity on the blonde and simply walked away. His tests could wait. Returning to his spot against the far wall in the area, Gaara sat down and continued pondering the situation. Until he could get his answers, he'd most likely be unable to do much else. He hated not knowing things, particularly when it was a subject pertaining to himself. In his experience, those tended to be the most troublesome.

* * *

School's final bell rang and Naruto woke up. He glanced around and realized he had slept through the second half of school! Damn!

Leaping to his feet he took off down to the bottom floor.

Upon reaching the hallway, however, Naruto stopped and decided he'd already missed the classes. There was no point in going to them now…and school was over, so he should just go home.

With a sigh, he did just that. He left for his home.

Gaara stared at the open door Naruto had flung open in his haste to go down stairs. The red head wondered if perhaps he should've woken the slumbering boy. He had seemed peaceful though, and since Gaara rarely had a peaceful sleep he enjoyed seeing someone actually have one. Also, strangely enough, he hadn't the desire to wake him.

Dismissing those thoughts as pointless, Gaara stood to leave for his house.

As he was exiting the school building he spotted Naruto sitting on the sidewalk. He looked upset.

Gaara found himself curious as to why the blonde looked this way and so he approached him.

Naruto didn't turn to face him, it seemed he knew who it was without looking. This sent a small thrill of pleasure up Gaara's spine.

Opening his mouth to speak, Gaara was stunned to see he actually could. Apparently when not looking him in the eye, the blonde had no power over him. Good to know, very good to know…

"Why are you sitting there?" his soft deep rasp of a voice questioned Naruto. Gaara cringed at the sound of his own voice, it was…unsettling. He so rarely used it, so it sounded ugly and foreign to his ears.

Naruto huffed, "Why? Does it offend you somehow?"

Gaara shook his head despite the fact Naruto couldn't see the action.

After a silent moment Gaara answered, "No."

Naruto glanced at the red head over his right shoulder and Gaara felt the familiar hitch in his throat. His stomach did a flip. Naruto's blue eyes were always so filled with emotion. Honestly, it was something Gaara very much enjoyed; to see such emotions, to see ones that he couldn't quite express. Currently, the blonde boy was sulking, a pout very definite in his gaze.

Naruto narrowed his eyes on Gaara, "Then why are you asking?"

They stared at each other a long while. Naruto waiting for an answer, Gaara struggling to actually give one.

Finally after many minutes Naruto rolled his eyes and turned away.

The grip on Gaara's throat faded slowly and he answered, "Curious…I'm curious."

Raising an eyebrow as he turned to look at Gaara, Naruto studied the red head.

"Why…?"

Gaara shrugged, averting his eyes from Naruto's intense stare.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and stood turning fully to look at Gaara.

Gaara glanced at him and then slowly moved his eyes up to meet his, simply staring at him, face devoid of any emotion.

Naruto was beginning to put two and two together.

"You don't know why you are curious?" he asked, trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

Gaara nodded, glaring at Naruto. Though, the blonde wondered if perhaps that was just his default expression, and not an actual action of anger or defiance…or maybe it was a perpetual act of anger and defiance…?

Naruto stood there looking at Gaara, waiting for an answer. Gaara stared at him, not giving one.

Testing his theory, Naruto turned around to stare at the street; his back to Gaara again.

Gaara let out the breath he was holding. Why this creature did this to him, he knew not. He just knew he didn't like it. Part of him wanted to stab Naruto in the eyes and gauge them out so he could never do it again. Yet…there was another part that mourned the very idea of losing those striking blue eyes to such violence.

His throat loosened and his stomach settled and after several tries he opened his mouth and replied to Naruto's back, "You looked upset."

Naruto smiled triumphantly, without turning around he replied, "Prob'ly cuz I am upset."

Gaara nodded, giving another soft scratchy answer, "I thought so."

Naruto resisted the urge to dance. Gaara wasn't the asshole he came off as after all. He was just…shy? Hm, maybe not shy… given his lack of caring on what people thought of him made that seem like the wrong word. But he did have some sort of issue with talking to people when they were looking him in the eye. And while it was hard to carry a conversation talking to the guy behind you, it wasn't impossible.

Why Naruto cared, he wasn't sure…he just knew that ever since they'd been paired together and Gaara had dropped his mask long enough to try even just a little Naruto had wanted to open the guy up more. Sadly, he had once been a lot like Gaara…and if it hadn't been for Sasuke trying so hard to be friends he would never have come out of his shell. Granted, Sasuke had only tried because they were literally the only two boys in the class, but he still had done it and helped Naruto.

"Yeah…my bike is gone." Naruto told Gaara, remembering their conversation.

After a long pause Gaara said, "How far do you live from here?"

Naruto debated his answer. This was leading to Gaara offering him a ride. He just knew it. Gaara was apparently trying to open a friendship door as well. Or…he genuinely was a good person and every person in the school was completely wrong about the very scary boy. But that didn't seem right. For some reason Gaara was just trying to be his friend. Probably because of their being paired together. Same for him.

But…offer of friendship or not…Gaara had quite the reputation…and was known widely as a fairly dangerous person…allowing him to know your address seemed like a really huge risk.

Deciding to offer a different option Naruto replied, "I wasn't actually planning to go home just yet. Kinda why I'm down about my ugly ass bike disappearing. Well, besides that it's like my only mode of transport."

He waited, testing to see how willing to hold a conversation Gaara was.

He continued to wait and Gaara stayed silent, apparently he was waiting for Naruto to finish his explanation. Ok…so…a master of words he was not. He didn't know the proper prompts to use with people to show that he was listening. He clearly just didn't have much practice. That could soon change though. Naruto would turn Gaara into his senior project, in a manner of speaking. Yes, mission accepted! When Gaara left high school, he'd be a ready and willing member of society!

"I was, uh, going to go to the mall…I wanted to buy a new movie. I wanted something cool to watch tonight. You know, just a change from the norm."

Gaara nodded, again whether the blonde saw or not he was just accustomed to using bodily replies if he ever actually replied.

Naruto shifted on his feet. He was waiting again. For an answer? Was that why he kept pausing for so long?

Experimenting, Gaara answered, "I see."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. And now I can't cuz some asshole stole my bike. Or maybe, Kiba 'borrowed' it…either way it sucks cuz I won't have my movie night and I'll be stuck at home bored all night. I could invite someone over or go out mooching on their cars but…I wasn't really in the mood for a big group tonight. You know what I mean?"

Gaara snorted quietly, "I do."

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, you don't seem to ever really want a big group around you…"

Gaara nodded, "That's true."

Naruto turned to look at Gaara, "I thought that was the case."

Gaara nodded, giving a half shrug as well.

Naruto walked by Gaara and towards the bike rack. "I really hope it was just Kiba being a jerk…"

Gaara came to stand closer behind him and answered, "Yeah…want a ride…?"

Naruto glanced at Gaara and turned back away to stare at the empty bike rack. "Nah that's ok…I can walk…"

Gaara nodded and turned to leave.

Naruto chuckled and turned, grabbing Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara took his hand and flipped him over and off of him in seconds flat. Naruto coughed, trying to get his breath back as he stared up from the ground. Damn, his poor back didn't deserve that…

Though he should've known there was a no touching rule…

Gaara glared down at Naruto.

Naruto grimaced at the pain as he struggled to his feet.

"I was just going to say I'm joking…of course I want a ride…but not if you're gonna beat me up, dude."

Gaara looked away, "Reflex…"

Naruto nodded, "It's cool…I'll live."

Gaara mumbled. "I will take you to the mall. And home."

Naruto grinned, "Thanks, man. I really appreciate it."

Damn, this take me to the mall thing failed. He was hoping for Gaara to take him there and leave him or just not take him anywhere. But looking back on it…that's stupid. He's getting a ride. Why be choosey?

If Gaara were really a bad person, he wouldn't have offered anything! Inwardly slapping his forehead in the universal sign of "I'm a stupidhead" Naruto happily followed Gaara towards the student parking lot.

"So what kind of car do you have?" Naruto asked excitedly. He really was curious. Sasuke had a theory that the kind of car a person chose to drive defined them in a way. Granted, he took into consideration those poor souls who didn't get a choice, not a real choice anyway. But for the most part he stood by this and enjoyed stereotyping people based on their rides.

So Naruto was intrigued to see Gaara's car.

Gaara gave Naruto a quick glance and then snorted, "Never said I had a car."

Naruto stopped a moment and stared at Gaara's back as he continued walking away. Running to catch up with the red head, Naruto stammered out, "So, uh, Gaara, why offer a ride if you don't have a way of giving one?"

Gaara raised one eyebrow and stopped in front of a big motorcycle. "I have a way."

Naruto caught a glimpse of Gaara's expression and he felt a strange feeling due to it. It wasn't butterflies…or nausea but it seemed like an unhealthy mixture of the two…

Gaara looked away and swung a leg around to straddle his motorcycle. Naruto stared at it a little longer. The gleaming black and silver was captivating. The strips of red thrown in for color was…distracting… Overall, it was an intimidating ride.

Gaara seemed to become a new person on his bike. He smirked at Naruto, his eyes filled with comfortable cockiness and his voice a bit firmer. "You getting on or what?"

Naruto stared openly at Gaara and nodded his head slowly. He climbed on and pulled on the helmet Gaara handed him. Gaara cast him a look over his shoulder.

"Hang on."

Naruto obeyed almost involuntarily as Gaara started the motorcycle and it roared to life with a sound like a crash of surrounding thunder.

His arms blindly found their way around Gaara's torso and squeezed tightly. Naruto scooted as close as possible, worrying he would lose a body part if he moved the wrong way.

Gaara glanced down at the slightly tanned hands gripping him and his smirk grew, a feeling surged hot within him, in the pit of his belly. He bit back a laugh and whooshed out of the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.- Hey there everybody! Here's the third chapter! I hope everyone is enjoying the summer! Thank you to every single wonderful beautiful soul who has reviewed this story. You guys are the greatest, your words always make my day. I celebrate every time I get a review. So thank you all very very much for the encouragement and the reassurance that my story is going well. Please enjoy this new chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto chuckled as he handed Gaara another CD, making sure to not make eye contact.

"And what do you think about these guys?" he asked around his mirth.

Gaara studied the cover a moment, flipped the case over to inspect the back and then huffed handing it back to the blonde.

"Shit licking pussies. His voice is like a baby playing with a fan and the guitarist needs to have his hands cut off, he might play better then. They say they are hardcore and rockers and shit but really what they are is a group of whiney whimpy mama boys begging for mommy to fuck them harder."

Naruto's laughter doubled and he clutched his sides. Gaara's mini rants were hilarious!

"Oh my god you are amazing." Naruto gasped out.

Gaara went rigid and stared at the boy, eyes wide. He quickly composed himself so that when Naruto looked to him again his face was already back to normal. Which, normal for Gaara was devoid of any emotion.

Naruto grinned at Gaara, "Let's go find something else to do."

Casting a glance at the small plastic bag Naruto already held Gaara wondered why they were going to another store when Naruto already had the movie he'd come for.

However, he was not in any hurry to go home and he was also curious as to why he found it easy to enjoy his time with Naruto.

There were so many questions brought on by this single being…it was odd. Gaara wanted to know why this boy, why Naruto?

Naruto grabbed Gaara's hand and dashed out of the store.

Gaara stared at their hands touching. He didn't feel the need to break Naruto's arm, he didn't want to stab him, and he didn't even want to hit him in the face. This was the first person alive to touch him without provoking a violent reaction from him.

Something heavenly caught Naruto's eye as he was running and he skidded to a stop.

The hard marble wall that was Gaara struck him in the back.

Stumbling forward from the impact Naruto glanced at Gaara, "Brake check." He chuckled and straightened himself back up. "You ok?"

Gaara said nothing.

Oh yeah. He won't talk if there's eye contact.

Naruto turned to look at the food shop in front of them.

"This place has the best desserts! We have to get something!" Naruto turned back to smile at Gaara as way of encouragement before hurrying to the line. Sighing softly the red head followed behind at a slower pace.

He acted like a child…how could such small simple things amuse him and enthuse him so greatly? Such simple things should not induce this amount of pleasure…

Deciding that he may never understand the enigma that Naruto presented Gaara stood beside him, stoic and expressionless.

"Do you like ice cream?" Naruto asked.

Gaara shrugged, "Never had any."

Naruto gasped dramatically and clutched his heart as if he were suffering a violent heart attack.

Worrying for his mental health instead of his physical, Gaara stared at Naruto wondering if he had missed his medication due to sleeping through half of the day.

Catching sight of Gaara's expression Naruto laughed, "Sorry, I take it you aren't really used to someone being as energetic as me huh?"

Gaara shook his head.

Calming his mood down, Naruto asked, "Then how do the people you normally hang out with act?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed and Naruto realized his mistake instantly. Gaara didn't hang out with other people, other people avoided this boy like he had the plague.

"Sorry…I um," Naruto scrambled to find something to say.

Gaara saved him the work by cutting him off, "It's fine." Gaara snapped turning his head away to stare opposite from Naruto and the dessert shop. "Most people would be able answer that." He mumbled as afterthought.

Standing awkwardly beside each other Naruto and Gaara passed many minutes waiting in line silently.

Finally Naruto couldn't take it anymore and he turned back to Gaara, "Why do you keep away from people?"

"People keep away from me." Gaara answered keeping his gaze focused straight ahead of him.

Naruto thought about that answer and just how sad it sounded to him.

"Mostly because you never try to make them stay." He offered as kindly as he could.

Gaara shrugged, "Why would I?"

"Duh. To have friends?"

"I don't need friends."

"Wha-what am I then?" Naruto asked trying to not get angry. He knew Gaara didn't truly know what he was saying was hurtful.

"Naruto."

"Yes?"

"No."

Naruto tilted his head, confused. "Huh?"

"You are Naruto."

"Yeah…"

"Idiot. I'm answering your question." Gaara snapped quietly as he folded his arms over his chest.

Naruto stared at his feet. I'm…Naruto? That's his answer?

"So I'm not a friend?"

Gaara shrugged.

Sighing, Naruto reigned in his impatience. It would take time to make Gaara like him or trust him.

"Well, as of today you are mine, whether I'm yours or not." Naruto declared to the red head.

Gaara snapped his gaze to the blonde, though Naruto was now studying the menu board to pick out his order.

Unsure of what to say in this matter, Gaara remained silent. That tended to work best in these situations.

"I'll have a cherry orange slushie and a super chocolate sundae for my friend." He ordered and paid.

He knew he was short on cash but this was his way of thanking Gaara, introducing him to God's gift to people; ice cream.

The walked over to a bench close to a wall and sat down.

Naruto slurped his slushie and watched Gaara stare at his ice cream waiting to see what would happen.

Naruto motioned for him to taste it. Deciding the blonde hadn't really steered him wrong yet.

Risking a test lick Gaara swiftly darted his tongue out and tasted some whipped cream on top of the sundae.

Naruto grinned and said, "The ice cream tastes even better."

Gaara cast a glance at the blonde then stared back at his…treat. He was still deciding if the white topping was any good; he most certainly wasn't ready to try something newer and "better" yet.

He tested the cream again.

Four tiny licks later he decided it was decent enough and used his spoon to push it off to one side, he'd eat more of it later.

Now for the fudge sauce.

Naruto watched slightly amused as Gaara tested every ingredient of the sundae.

Grinning kindly he told Gaara, "You know, it all tastes a lot better mixed together, that's why they put it in a bowl in the first place. So you can have all the flavors in one bite."

Gaara licked the ice cream again and then stared at the now melting sundae. Try it altogether huh?

Well, Naruto seemed to be the expert on this frozen treat stuff so he'd take his word and try it.

Doing just that the red headed boy dug a full spoonful of everything out and slipped it into his mouth.

Naruto gasped and so did Gaara.

With wide blue eyes Naruto waited to see if Gaara would be ok; that had been a really huge bite of ice cream… Naruto was worried Gaara would get a brain freeze.

His worries were well founded. Gaara clenched his eyes shut and grabbed at his head.

"What the fuck!" he growled.

Naruto reached to help and Gaara glared at him.

"Why did you do this?" he snapped.

Naruto smiled kindly, "This is normal. It happens if you eat too much at once. I should've warned you."

Gaara listened to the low easy tone of Naruto's voice and let the sound relax him a bit. His head felt like a spike had gone through it.

Cautiously Naruto placed his hand on Gaara's head and began massaging it.

"Now you take your thumb and apply a little pressure to the roof of your mouth ok? It's silly but it helps I promise." Naruto soothed.

Dumbstruck from the physical contact Gaara silently obeyed the gentle command.

Slowly the pain went away and Gaara relaxed a bit more.

When it was clear Gaara was ok Naruto took his hands away and sat back.

"You ok? I'm sorry. I thought for sure even if you'd never had ice cream you knew it caused brain freezes…" Naruto lamely apologized.

Gaara shook his head, still a little dumbfounded.

"Are there any other things you don't know about?" Naruto asked, curiosity getting the better of his manners he sometimes used.

Gaara unaware such a question could be taken as rude simply shook his head and mumbled, "I…don't go out much…"

Naruto smiled and patted Gaara's shoulder, "That's ok. I'll show you everything you've been missing out on. Not all today but eventually, how's that sound?"

"Suspicious." Gaara answered, staring at the floor; still not entirely able to talk to Naruto when looking him in the eye.

"Why suspicious?"

Gaara shrugged and then stood, shoving his ice cream slop at the blonde.

"Are you done? You don't want anymore?" Naruto asked shocked.

The goth didn't answer he just kept walking.

Naruto knew this trick. Sasuke did it a lot. When someone walks away without a word they want you to follow they just won't say it.

Giving one last sad look at the melted ice cream goo Naruto sighed at the waste of money and threw it away before jogging after Gaara.

"Where are we going now?" Naruto asked.

Gaara shook his head, "I'm leaving."

"But…I thought we were gonna have more fun…"

"This isn't fun." Gaara muttered.

Naruto frowned. "Ok. Sorry…"

Gaara glanced at Naruto. Was he apologizing because he wasn't having fun? Unsure of what to say he just nodded and gave a slight grunt.

Naruto smiled, "What next then?"

Gaara turned his head to stare at Naruto. He still wanted to hang out?

Here Gaara had been feeling embarrassed for not knowing anything about fucking ice cream or the mall and Naruto was just fine and dandy? He still wanted to shop with him.

Naruto slung an arm around Gaara and felt the red head tighten up like a coil.

"Come on, please? Oh I know! Let's head to my place and watch this! I have popcorn." Naruto displayed his tiny plastic bag containing the movie proudly.

Gaara was secretly pleased Naruto enjoyed his company and he relished this new strange feeling in his chest from Naruto being so close. He suddenly didn't feel like doing anything other than what Naruto wanted.

He allowed the ball of energy to guide him out to the parking lot. Gaara got on his bike and waited for Naruto. Before he started the engine he got the basic directions to Naruto's house and once he had them they were off in a blur.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! :) I am happy to say the next chapter is out! Yay! I love this story, I've always wanted to play with this couple and I am having the best time doing it now. I had a little fun exploring Gaara's jealousy at the end of this chapter. Not too much, they've only just met but who knows how it could develop from here after this.**

**Thank you everybody for your wonderful reviews! They helped me so much! They were all supportive of my first yaoi attempt and I am so happy to hear that it's going well! It almost brought tears to my eyes to find out I'd done it well. I'd been really nervous about it, not wanting to give such a great couple a bad story. So really thank you everybody! I appreciate the reviews and would really really love more!**

**Thanks for reading this story and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
Love FanggirlX **

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**

* * *

Gaara pulled to a stop outside of Naruto's small house.

Hopping off with surprising agility Naruto turned and waited for Gaara. "Come on! You're gonna love this movie. It's amazing."

Skeptical of the blonde's words Gaara dismounted his bike and followed Naruto to the door.

"Why?" he asked, his deep voice soft and unsteady. Naruto had brought him to his home and was letting him in. This was… strange. People most often shut doors in Gaara's face and locked him out. They never let him in.

"Why is it great?" Naruto asked. Misunderstanding Gaara's single word question. "Well because it's about this guy who is like unnaturally nice. He lives in this small town where he knows everyone and actually cares about them. Then his uncle, like, dies in this weird freaky way and he's really, really rich. Like talkin' stupid rich. And this small town nice guy inherits everything cuz he's the only heir. So he goes to New York City to do some paper work with the board people and he meets this really nice girl but she's actually faking being nice and is a reporter trying to get a story about him. Anyway it has this butler who is hilarious and the whole movie is just great!" Naruto opened his front door and looked at Gaara. He instantly quit rambling about his favorite movie when he saw the vacant stare on Gaara's face.

"You still in there?" he asked, waving a hand in front of Gaara's face. Naruto's hand was quickly caught in a death grip, piercing aqua eyes glaring at him.

Naruto smiled uneasily, "Eh, heh heh, sorry, man. I was just making sure my rambling hadn't bored you to death."

Gaara released his hand and looked away. He studied the interior of Naruto's home. It was small and looked homey, warm, and comfortable. The layout wasn't wide or spread out but there was sufficient space to get around easily. The decoration was a little dated but well planned. It was clearly done by a female, at least in her late twenties to mid thirties. An educated guess based upon the simple and clean maturity of the style. Perhaps…his mother?

The walls, the furniture, and the few decorational items were all in a soft neutral color scheme of soft greys and whites with a few sparse blues thrown in for color. Though here and there, all over were a few random…colorful additions. A red overstuffed chair sat in the corner, well worn and a little ratty. There was a mirror on one wall that was shaped like a person's head…

Against one wall stood a tall black bookcase filled with an assortment of books and magazines. Judging from the titles there was a definite contrast from one half to the other. Car and motorcycle magazines. Romance novels. How to fix it manuals. Cookbooks. Out dated gaming guides. Travel books with stickie notes poking out of the edges. Home decorating magazines.

It was strange, because none of this…actually screamed Naruto. It was as if he lived in a someone's home and didn't want to leave any imprint of his own in it.

"Heh, it isn't much but welcome to my home." Naruto said with an almost shy smile.

Gaara turned and stared at Naruto for a long moment before turning and entering the house. Carefully examining everything, being careful not to touch any of it though.

"Uh, the living room is that area over there, with the couch. Go on and make yourself at home. I'll grab us some sodas and popcorn. As promised."

"Water." Gaara mumbled as he headed into the living room area.

Gaara stood in the center of the room and took a deep breath, calming his nerves. It was natural to feel uneasy in a new environment. Also, he was sure it was normal for a being to feel nervous upon entering a …a friend's house for the first time.

Naruto came into the room, "Hey, popcorn's popping."

He handed Gaara a glass of iced tap water. The red head took the glass and took a cautious sip. No poisons or mysterious additions; it was just water.

This display actually made Naruto laugh, "What? Did you think I would poison you or something? Aw, come on man. You're not still sore about the brain freeze are you? I said it was an accident already ."

Gaara shook his head and sipped his water again to prove he was ok with it.

Naruto watched Gaara stand awkwardly in the center of his tiny living room. The gothic red head didn't stand very tall, he was actually rather short considering he was shorter than Naruto who on a good day was just about five foot eight; however, something about Gaara's presence made him seem larger, his attitude made him seem bigger. So though there was plenty of room, it seemed crowded with the red head standing there with one arm in his pocket while the other held a glass of water he occasionally sipped.

Finally Naruto chuckled and motioned to the couch he was on and the two other chairs in the room.

"You know, you can sit down."

Gaara glanced at Naruto and then came over and sat beside him on the couch, as far away from the blonde as he could be.

Gaara looked around the room from his new vantage point. As he was slowly scanning the room again he noticed Naruto staring at him. Quickly he snapped his head back to attention and stared straight ahead.

"You…alright?" Naruto asked, noticing that Gaara acted very much like an abused dog brought home from the pound. He was safe, but just didn't quite believe it.

Gaara answered with a single curt nod.

"Ok…" Naruto said, not truly convinced.

The microwave beeped, alerting the world that the popcorn was finished. Standing up to go retrieve it Naruto handed the movie to Gaara, "Hold this for me?"

He started for the kitchen then stopped and turned back, "Actually, if you don't mind dude, can you put it in? When I'm done in here my hands are gonna be covered in artificial butter flavoring. I don't want that all over my movie."

Gaara stared at the DVD case and nodded.

With a grin Naruto thanked him and went to the kitchen.

Gaara set his water on the table to the side of the couch and stood to turn everything on and put the movie in.

He was sitting back down in the same exact spot when Naruto came back with the popcorn.

"This is gonna be great. I promise you'll like this movie. It's really funny." Naruto said as he plopped down on the couch with a big round bowl of popcorn. He set the bowl between them so Gaara could comfortably reach it. Swiping the remote from the table on his side, Naruto pressed play.

Gaara sat watching the movie that Naruto swore he'd like wondering why he'd like it. The small town man was very dense. The up scale New Yorkers were, of course, stereotypically money driven and rude. The very independent heroine of the film was ambitious about her career and truly would have never given this egg head the time of day, much less this amount of attention.

The plot seemed ridiculous and fairly unrealistic. The small town simpleton got away with more than he should, money didn't always buy absolute power. Fear was needed to make that rule true. And no one with a brain would fear this Deeds person.

Yet, though he clearly saw all this, he was trying to watch it as Naruto did. With joy. With laughter. With genuine amusement and entertainment.

It was just…difficult.

Naruto laughed and chuckled through the whole movie.

As the credits were scrolling Naruto looked to the boy who'd been silent through the whole movie-guy hadn't even laughed or smiled once-and he asked, "You didn't really enjoy that did you? I guess…humor isn't your thing?"

Gaara shrugged once.

Man, this guy acted as if words and movements were currency and he was on a really, really tight budget.

"Sorry, Gaara. I'd really thought you'd like it." Naruto said apologetically, smiling slightly.

Naruto was sorry he had wasted his time? He was sorry it hadn't really been enjoyable?

Trying to return the kind gesture, Gaara stared at the floor as he said, "It was intriguing."

Naruto smiled a little brigher, "Oh, ok. So you're just not used to comedy? I get it. That's good."

Gaara watched Naruto stand and go to the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later Naruto came back with two cups of ramen, "Here. It is technically dinner time. So it's only right that I feed you. Right?"

Gaara took the proffered cup of steaming noodles. "Thanks." he mumbled.

Nodding as he sat Naruto replied, "It's no problem. But hey since it's only eight thirty, you want to watch one more or play video games or something?"

Gaara stared into the swirling noodles and asked, "You're not ready for me to leave?"

Naruto grinned and shook his head, "Even if it is really, really quiet company it is still company. And I like your company actually. I wasn't sure if I would, but honestly I do. So yeah. I still want you to hang out with me."

His answer had been refreshingly honest. Exposing the fact that he hadn't been sure he'd enjoy Gaara's company actually made Gaara feel a little bit pleased. Naruto had been unsure and yet now he was sure. This implied that Gaara had some how done something right, he'd been good company. Without even really trying.

Which was…surprisingly nice…to succeed without trying.

Gaara nodded, "Another movie then."

Naruto got up and went to tall black bookcase and pulled out the drawer on the bottom. "Here they are. You can come pick one that, uh, intrigues you."

Naruto went to throw away his empty ramen cup while Gaara rifled through the drawer.

Being completely unsure of any of them, when he heard Naruto coming back, he said as he continued to study the movies, "Name one that is…dark but interesting."

The blonde thought about his answer and then said, "Like dark as in gory and bloody or dark as in depressing and mind bending?"

Gaara sighed, "Let's go with bloody…"

Naruto leaned over the squatting Gaara and sifted through the DVDs to find one. He lifted it up and Gaara read the title. Friday the 13th.

"It's the newer one, which actually isn't that bad. This was an older series that came out back in the eighties and nineties, but now it has been redone so that the graphics and the gore and the overall picture is basically better looking." Naruto explained as he went to put the movie in. "So in short they ran out of ideas for the year and so they decided to take a classic and make it prettier." The blonde laughed at his own joke and came over to sit on the couch, where Gaara was now sitting once again.

Gaara nodded, taking the information in. things with gore and blood definitely interested him more than good hearted idiots with lying spies for girlfriends.

As the movie started Naruto got settled in comfortably. He took his cell phone, a pen, and a pack of gum out of his pocket and set it on the floor, he then drew his legs up to his chest and sat with his arms around his legs, his chin in his knees.

Gaara actually watched the suspenseful story with amusement. Again, quite an unrealistic plot, but when he'd voiced this thought Naruto made it seem as if all movies were for that purpose, to be an escape from true reality. Which, to Gaara, was an acceptable reason; reality could sometimes become the heaviest burden to carry.

They were half way into the movie when Gaara noticed Naruto's commentary had slowly faded away.

Looking over to the blonde he was stunned to see the boy had fallen asleep, right there tucked into his knees.

Uncertain of what to do Gaara continued to watch the movie. He wasn't sure if he should leave, but he wanted to see if Jason taught those annoying people to not trespass.

Just as the protagonist's would be girlfriend was dragged away by Jason, Naruto fell over. He'd steadily been tilting more and more to the left, towards Gaara, until he finally fell over. It did not wake him up though. He just resituated himself and cuddled his head towards Gaara's thigh.

The red head stared down at the sleeping blonde.

He felt something inside him. It felt like…a fever. And a tickle. It was…not bad.

The cause for the feeling, however, was uncertain. It was either the fact that Naruto had actually fallen into a deep sleep with him present or it was the fact that Naruto was subconsciously cuddling his thigh, which sent an involuntary shiver up his spine every now and then. It had been a long time since he'd been touched so…innocently.

Gaara watched the rest of the movie, being careful not to even breathe too loosely, for concern he'd wake the blonde. Though he tried to assure himself that it was to avoid the awkward discussion on how the position had happened and why he'd allowed it to continue Gaara knew that it was actually mostly for the fact that he'd seen Naruto sleep on the rooftops earlier, and it was evident the boy did not get enough rest to sustain himself well.

The commanding rock music for the credits started and Gaara watched the TV until the screen went black and the credits were done.

Debating upon what to do next Gaara noticed Naruto's cell phone buzzing and lighting up.

Wanting to silence the buzz before it woke the slumbering boy Gaara stretched his foot out and lightly kicked the phone over to his side of the couch. Slouching a bit he managed to pick it up without really moving much; evident in the fact that Naruto slept on.

Flipping the phone open to press the end call button Gaara read the name of the caller on the screen.

Sasuke.

Gaara knew of this person. It was a black haired boy who claimed attention from mostly everyone he came in contact with. He was in fact seen quite often with Naruto. They appeared to be close. And apparently, judging by the fact that Sasuke had Naruto's number and was calling him this late at night they were at least on friendly terms with each other.

The buzzing ended before Gaara turned it off.

Frowning at the words missed call. Gaara opened the phone's menu. He scanned Naruto's phonebook. He had a lot of numbers. Most were numbers from students at the school.

Naruto was…popular? How unexpected.

Deciding that he didn't like not being in this list of numbers, Gaara added his own cell phone number to the list. Few people even knew he had one, much less what the number was. His number could be vital information if placed in the wrong hands, yet he wanted to trust this boy at least with that much. Besides, it wasn't like he couldn't handle the trouble it would cause if he were betrayed.

Perhaps it was petty jealousy but Gaara didn't want Naruto having anything with anyone else that he didn't at least have with him too.

Naruto was truly…his first friend. He wanted the blonde to understand how important that was. How…vulnerable that made him.

Letting out a soft sigh Gaara stood up careful to not wake the boy.

He found a pad in the kitchen and wrote a short note to Naruto.

_Jason was interesting. Tonight was good. Thanks. Gaara._

Leaving it where he knew Naruto would find it, Gaara let himself out, locking the front door with the key hidden by the door.

Gaara got on his motorcycle, started it and left.

The sound of the motorcycle's engine starting woke Naruto inside the house.

He looked around and saw that the TV was off, the movies were put up in the drawer and the two glasses and the popcorn bowl were in the sink, rinsed off.

The front door was locked and there was a note taped to it.

Naruto read the note and smiled looking around his home one last time. Gaara was…actually really considerate. Who knew?

With a sleepy smile Naruto returned to the couch and stretched out on it, not even bothering to go upstairs and go to his bed or change clothes.

He fell asleep again no problem. The couch smelled of Gaara's subtle cologne.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hihi! After writing chapter 4 I had this scene stuck in my head so I decided to go ahead and add it as the next chapter, though it isn't that long of a chapter I think its still pretty sweet. **  
**Sasuke is back but Gaara isn't totally off Naruto's mind.**

**Thank you everybody for reading! And oh my god! :D All the wonderful kind reviews I've already gotten! Thank you! You guys are the best! I am so happy you like my story so much! **  
**Please enjoy this next chapter! I hope to hear what everyone thinks of this one as well. :3**  
**Love FanggirlX **

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning stiff as a board and in not the best of moods.

He wasn't in a bad mood because of the stiffness, but because of the banging on his front door. Add to the mix that it was just five thirty in the morning and stir. The product was a very grumpy Naruto.

With a soft grunt the irritable blonde pushed himself up off the couch and went for the door.

Peeping out he saw through the tiny hole out into the bleak dreary darkness of five thirty, an angry Sasuke.

Naruto immediately opened the door for his best friend.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" he asked with concern, even though he was yawning.

Sasuke frowned as he entered the small house.

"Last night was awful." the raven haired boy muttered as he walked to Naruto's couch and collapsed onto it.

Naruto followed after him, "Why? What happened?"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Sasuke, rolled over from his stomach onto his back so that he could glare up at the blonde sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Did you, like, die to the world last night?" Sasuke snapped.

Answering with a deep blush on his cheeks Naruto said, "Kind of…sorry, man."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Naruto knew the reason for one half of his buddy's anger. He'd needed Naruto last night and when he'd called he'd gotten no answer; leaving Sasuke to deal with his alcoholic father alone.

Naruto fought to not smile at his thought on what was the cause for the other half of Sasuke's anger. Which was the fact that Sasuke was angry he'd even needed Naruto. Any sign of dependence made him feel weak and vulnerable, thus pissed him off. However, Naruto couldn't help but feel happy that Sasuke had needed him. Every time he called or came over out of no where it gave Naruto a little thrill. He was needed.

"Sasuke, I really am, man. I was just worn out. I mean, I didn't even stay awake during Friday the 13th, leaving Gaara here to fend for himself. I was just a really bad friend all around last night." Naruto slouched into his sulk and glanced at his friend.

Sasuke looked angrier…

"Gaara? The freak at school? Do you mean the next Bundy Gaara? _That _Gaara?"

Naruto nodded, finally beginning to wake up. He frowned, "Sasuke, he's not really that bad. He's not actually psycho…just shy."

Sasuke ignored Naruto's statement as he demanded, "Why was he in your house watching movies with you, Naruto? Why was he in your house period?"

Shrugging off his friend's anger Naruto replied, "He gave me a ride. So I invited him in. No big. And again, Sasuke, he's actually pretty nice."

Sasuke scoffed, "Yeah, sure. Charles Manson was probably 'pretty nice' too."

With a sigh, Naruto attempted to change the subject. "Anyway. What's your dad do last night?"

For the moment, he'd have Sasuke vent. Then his anger would fade and his pal would quit making needless insults at his new friend.

Sasuke's entire demeanor changed, he practically deflated as he let out a slow weary sigh.

"We fought again. Big time."

Naruto frowned, "That sucks."

With a nod Sasuke continued, "Yeah…he actually threatened me again. Hasn't done that in months… said if I disobeyed him again my ass was his." Sasuke laughed ruefully, "Problem with that is, he never talks to me. For anything. Never tells me anything. Not anything to do, or not do. So how the fuck do I disobey orders I never get?"

A tight pain settled in Naruto's chest. "I dunno, Sasuke." A grim thought entered Naruto's mind, "Did it get physical again?"

Sasuke's face stayed perfectly blank, "Yeah."

"Where? How bad?" Naruto asked, instantly worried. "Are you alright?"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at him, "Do I not look alright?"

Rolling his eyes, Naruto answered, "No." he shook his head, "Actually, you don't. I'll get you some aspirin, wait here."

The blonde scurried off.

Sasuke settled more comfortably into the couch, relaxing. He could always relax better at Naruto's.

He knew he couldn't really be mad at Naruto for not answering his cell last night. Hell, he'd kept the moron up for about three straight days now. No wonder he was out cold asleep.

Though…it was a bit disconcerting that idiot'd had Gaara over here.

Something about the gothic redhead bothered Sasuke; he couldn't place it, but he knew that Gaara rubbed him the wrong way, dude set off all kinds of warning alerts in his head. And anyone who did that really was not company a gullible naïve idiot like Naruto should have around him. Especially alone in his house.

Naruto came back with three aspirin for Sasuke and an icepack.

Somehow, he'd known. He always knew.

Sasuke sat up to take the aspirin with the glass of water Naruto offered. He then took the icepack and laid it on his side as he eased back down into the couch cushions.

Naruto yawned and sat down on the couch arm.

Sasuke closed his eyes and focused on keeping his breaths shallow. Hit hurt less that way.

His old man had taken a few swings at him last night, just as Naruto had guessed. One prime swing had landed on Sasuke's ribs. The black haired boy knew from experience they weren't broken or cracked, but they were definitely badly bruised.

Naruto shot Sasuke a goofy grin, "Wanna skip today? You, me, and Call of Duty. All day. Wha'd'ya say?"

Sasuke tried to return Naruto's smile, he'd say that sounded great.

Nodding, he agreed, "Sure. I'll even order us pizza for lunch."

Naruto's grin widened, "Sweet!"

The blonde yawned again.

Sasuke noticed and felt a pang of guilt for Naruto's exhaustion.

He closed his eyes and mumbled, "But right now let's just sleep. We both could probably use more."

A sleepy smile was Naruto's answer. He got up and went over to the closest chair and began to get comfortable in it. The blonde felt an icy chill stab his back and he glanced at Sasuke. The black onyx eyes of his friend were glaring intensely at him.

"The hell are you doing, moron?"

Shrugging, Naruto replied, "Getting comfy. Duh."

Sasuke sighed. He knew exactly what Naruto was doing. The numbskull was staying close by, instead of going up to his much more comfortable bed. The blonde knew that after a really rough night, like last night, Sasuke couldn't sleep without someone he trusted near by. It was like they were standing guard over him. A childish need, but one Sasuke had nonetheless.

And considering that the black haired boy could literally count the people that he trusted on a single hand…that didn't really leave much opportunity for Sasuke to have a good sleep. It was one of the many theories Naruto had as to why Sasuke was always so grumpy: lack of sleep.

So Naruto was trying to give him a chance to have it right now.

Deciding he was too tired to truly try and convince the blonde he'd be fine without him, Sasuke just settled back into the couch.

Naruto watched Sasuke carefully get comfortable, minding his wounds of course, and the blonde allowed himself a secret smile of victory.

Sasuke was going to try to sleep. Because he had Naruto near by.

Being needed like that made Naruto feel like the ultimate awesome. Being needed…was sometimes the only thing that kept Naruto going as opposed to curling into a ball of depression and just giving up on a life that seemed to have given up on him.

So…he'd suffer with a bit more stiffness. As Naruto laid his head back onto the chair he winced when a pain knifed deep into his neck.

Naruto inwardly chuckled, and he could suffer through the inability to turn his head.

With a little work, and strategic body part placement, Naruto was comfy enough he could finally drift back to sleep; however, this time he'd make sure to stay on alert for incase Sasuke woke up.

A few minutes passed by and yet Naruto couldn't drift away to blissful sleep.

Why?

His mind was keeping him up, but with what? It refused to settle and slow down, but why?

Was he forgetting something important? Had he left the refrigerator door hanging open again?

With a slightly sad sigh, Naruto got to his feet and went to check. He couldn't afford to replace his groceries if they spoiled. Plus, just maybe he had, and this was what the tiny tingle in his mind was. He would never get to sleep if he didn't get rid of the reason for this tingle.

Upon entering the kitchen, though, Naruto saw that his refrigerator was closed.

Frowning, Naruto did a little turn, looking for anything that could be the reason why he was being kept up.

His electric blue eyes landed on the two glasses and big popcorn bowl in the sink.

Gaara.

The feeling was about Gaara.

He was skipping school, right after spending a day with Gaara.

The redhead may take this in a wrong way, which given his shy personality, could be really bad for their budding friendship.

Naruto fetched his phone and then frowned.

He'd never bothered to get Gaara's number…

Then Naruto thought of pink and grinned, Sakura was fearless; if he asked her to deliver a message to the redhead, she totally would.

He pressed the button to go to his contacts and then gasped quietly. The first name on his list was Gaara's….

The goth had even added a little asterisk to the front of his name so that he'd show up first in the contacts list.

With a soft smile on his face Naruto selected Gaara's name and chose the send message option.

He could tell Gaara himself.

Using his thumb, he typed out his message to Gaara.

**Hey. Thanks for closing up last night. Sorry I fell asleep. Let's try a movie night again when I'm not so sleepy so I can actually watch the movie too lol. (that means I'm laughing) I'm skipping school today cuz Sasuke had a rough night so we're just gonna chill. Didn't want you thinking my absence was your fault or anything. Its not. I had fun. No worries. Anyway have a good day and call me or text sometime we'll make plans. If you want. **

Naruto hit send and was shocked to see he'd wrote so much it was two messages long. Wow. That hardly ever happened to him. Maybe it was because he'd spelled every word out right. He just hadn't been sure if Gaara would know what the abbreviations were.

Feeling much better, Naruto returned to his chair and went through the small ordeal of getting comfortable again.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and saw that he'd yet to fall asleep.

He'd been waiting for Naruto.

He offered his friend a smile and closed his eyes, truly touched that even with him just a few feet over in his tiny kitchen it was too far away for Sasuke to feel secure enough to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!  
Oh my gosh, I could not get this scene out of my head! So I sat down and started writing and it quickly became this next chapter, not to mention a little of chapter seven came out too. But it isn't quite ready for release lol so be on the look out for it, ok? I'm having so much fun with this story right now!  
A little warning: some of you may feel that in this chapter and probably the next to come, that Gaara is a little out of character. Allow me to defend the reason for this. He is uncomfortable with all the new changes, he is being forced out of his comfort zone, and his quite flustered like most people would be due to the situation at hand.  
That is all. Please just go with it. :)  
Thank you for reading! Please review, I love them so much!  
Please enjoy this next chapter!  
Love FanggirlX **

* * *

A full water bottle splashed against the wall of Gaara's bedroom. The water sprayed the grey brick surface like blood splatter from a gunshot. The frustrated redhead stared down at the spot the, now half empty, bottle had landed and was sloshing out the last bit of water it could in small waves.

His intense aquamarine eyes narrowed as they focused on the mess, but truly they were not seeing the mess. They were actually looking beyond the mess and into his soul.  
It had been hours since he'd gotten that message from Naruto. Shit, it had been hours since he'd come home from school.  
Why could he not get the damned thing out of his head? How could a few words in his phone matter this much?  
Was it because the blonde had been the sender of the offending message? Or was it the actual message itself that was getting to him?  
The problem was Gaara had no fucking clue which it was.

He flipped his phone out and read the message, yet again.

**Hey. Thanks for closing up last night. Sorry I fell asleep. Let's try a movie night again when I'm not so sleepy so I can actually watch the movie too lol. (that means I'm laughing) I'm skipping school today cuz Sasuke had a rough night so we're just gonna chill. Didn't want you thinking my absence was your fault or anything. Its not. I had fun. No worries. Anyway have a good day and call me or text sometime we'll make plans. If you want. **

It was a plain and simple straightforward type of message. It said nothing great, it conveyed nothing of importance. Yet, it had given him a strange, unrelenting feeling; a nice feeling. However, it had also angered him. Naruto would not be at school, where he was, because of someone else.

So, one source of his frustration was evident, he knew it with no problem, no doubt. He was bothered by the fact that Naruto was with Sasuke right now. The two were old friends, therefore they knew more about each other, they possessed a stronger bond than that which Naruto shared with him.  
Simply put, he was jealous… as odd a realization as that was.

In a single day, he'd gone from having no friends, to having one he felt jealousy over.

Gaara cursed and stood up. He paced the short length of his bedroom a few times and with a sigh plopped back down on his bed. Shoving his hands into his hair he sighed once more.  
Why did this plague him so?  
It had been a single day. An enjoyable, educational day, but a mere day. Fuck, not even a full day. Just a few hours after school. …Unless he counted all that time they'd shared up on the school rooftop… which he shouldn't, considering Naruto had slept through that entire part. But…that alone meant something to Gaara; the fact that Naruto had gone to sleep with him just feet away…pleased him.

The blonde did things to Gaara, of that he was certain.  
It was those eyes; those paralyzing blue eyes. It had to be. They were the reason his throat tightened. The reason his palms sweated. The reason his heart thundered inside him. They were what had first caught his attention, the first thing that had captured his interest.  
The first day he'd attended that pitiful excuse of an education facility, he'd seen Naruto. He hadn't known his name, nor had he cared. Gaara had little care or concern for anything then.  
But as he was crossing the campus, in search of his locker, he'd caught a glimpse of Naruto sitting on a picnic table, his feet on the bench where one was truly meant to sit.  
Gaara hadn't intended to stop, he hadn't wanted to stare. Yet, from where he'd stood on the breezeway sidewalk, he'd seen something in Naruto, in his eyes; that Gaara often saw in his own mirror: a barrage of emotions fleeting through anger, hate, loneliness, hurt; basically, pain.  
This blonde was angry. This blonde was lonely. This blonde was hurting…like him.

Immediately Gaara had shaken the thought away and continued on with his life, never once again thinking of the emotional blonde or the emotional response he'd unwittingly pulled from Gaara.  
Naruto had never crossed his mind again, that is until he walked into his classroom and sat one desk over from him. It had surprised the gothic boy. That strange feeling from his first day came back and again set him on edge. Gaara had known that with the size of the school of course he'd eventually see the blonde boy again, it was nearly impossible to not. Yet, he'd still been surprised to see that the boy was actually in a class of his. Then, as fate would of course have it, he became Gaara's project partner.

Naruto had behaved unlike anyone else Gaara had ever encountered. He'd been kind, yet fiercely defensive. He'd been friendly, all the while, secretive. He'd been polite, but not spineless.

The boy had actually threatened Gaara to not fail in doing his half of the project.  
That project had been the first time Gaara had tried in the class. It had been the first time in a long time that Gaara had tried hard at anything. For some reason, he'd wanted to prove he could and would fulfill his half of the work without error.

His reward? The first smile, in his entire life, meant solely for him; brought on by something good he'd done.  
After that moment, when Naruto's striking eyes had gleamed because of him, Gaara had been intrigued by the blonde, more so by a tenfold than on the first day he'd seen him.

So while it made no sense, Naruto meant something to Gaara, without having ever even truly tried. Therefore, on the day when the boy actually tries to win Gaara's favor and become his friend, when Naruto actually tries for Gaara…of course he'd succeed fairly easily.

In conclusion, it was all Naruto's fault that Gaara was upset right now.  
The redhead couldn't quite put into words why that was, but it was definitely Naruto's fault. Damn that motherfucker for it too.

Emotions, and allowing himself to feel them, experience them, experiment with them and learn about them… it was all still very new to Gaara. He'd only made the change a short time ago, when he'd moved to this tiny suburbanite town on his own. A new life called for a new Gaara. But since he'd known nothing about it, he hadn't made much progress.  
Honestly, Gaara was hoping he could learn more about it from Naruto. Naruto was expressive, sometimes overly so. Surely, he could show Gaara how to experience life the correct way, emotions included.

With a frustrated huff, Gaara pulled out a pack of cigarettes and slipped one out. Snagging a metal lighter from his nightstand, Gaara lit the cigarette and laid back on his bed, trying to relax.  
As he eventually wound down to the end of his cigarette, Gaara didn't really feel much better.  
He knew the problem.  
He was jealous. He wanted to spend more time with Naruto himself. He wanted Naruto's attention.  
Naruto was with his long time friend, Sasuke. Gaara could not, would not, join them and be an awkward addition to the two friends. Besides, he didn't want to be friends with Sasuke, he wanted to be friends with Naruto.

Gaara slid out another cigarette, lit it and took a long drag from it. Releasing the smoke he stared up at the ceiling.

Such a strange notion that he should have… to be friends with someone, much less an outgoing spazz like Naruto… If he'd thought such a thing were possible even just a few months ago he'd have considered himself truly certifiable. Yet here he lay, trying to calm himself from his fit of jealousy after a single evening with the boy. Such a strange notion indeed…

Gaara pulled his cell phone out of his pocket with two fingers and held it up above his head like one would hold a playing card.  
Flipping it open, he went to the message again, but didn't open it this time. He simply stared at Naruto's name. He could reply to the message. Or even…call… but what if he interrupted something? What if Naruto- Gaara cut his thought off. There were too many damned what if scenarios to psyche himself out with. It would be a fool's thing to do if he allowed himself to get swept away by the lot of them.

Gaara stared up at the phone. But…  
Should he? Message? Call? Which was better?

Moving on to his third cigarette he decided that it didn't truly matter and he'd prefer an actual phone call. Perhaps because there was a voice to go with the words

Highlighting Naruto's name Gaara selected options and hit call. The phone began ringing.  
No cowarding out now.

Naruto answered the phone with a soft gravelly, "'Ello?"

Gaara quickly glanced at the clock and realized with a somewhat divided feeling that it was already two AM. The divided feeling being, a mix of amusement that he'd called so late and Naruto had answered and also of a dark pleasure that Naruto, half asleep and completely vulnerable, was at his full disposal.  
For a brief second Gaara wondered if Naruto had known it was him and not Sasuke when he'd answered. He also wondered what he should say. Talking wasn't really his thing, so idle chit chat was out and he'd had no true purpose for calling…

"Gaara?" Naruto's confused, and still sleepy, voice asked.

Ah, so he had known it was him and not Sasuke…

"Do you skip school often?" he decided to say.

Confusion stayed in the sleepy boy's voice as he replied, "What? Gaara, you do know it's almost two thirty, right?"

"You didn't nap today? I presumed you would."

Naruto sighed softly, it sounded as if he were sitting up. "Ok, so you wanna talk…I get it. But, is it at least important? I did, actually nap today but then I had to deal with a grumpy sour Sasuke all day which just tired me back out. So it's like my nap never even happened."

"Grumpy people tire you."

Naruto chuckled and yawned at the same time before replying, "Well, yeah, most times. They tire most people."

"You didn't answer my first question." Gaara said, his voice a bit tight, making him sound mean. He was a decidedly grumpy person, so he was tiresome? What a pity…he'd never be winning that enjoyable company award after all…

"Which was what?" Naruto asked, honestly clueless.

"Do you skip school often." Gaara repeated for him.

"Ah. Well, prob'ly more than the average high schooler. Why?" Naruto asked. It sounded as if he were moving.

"I don't feel like going."

Naruto connected the dots and asked him, "Are you saying that we should skip tomorrow?"  
The sound of a refrigerator door opening was heard and Gaara heard a clink from a glass bottle. That was Naruto's root beer.

"I'm saying I am. Will you join?" Gaara said tonelessly, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"Well…I usually don't skip two days in a row. But I actually don't feel too good so it may be a good thing if I skip again… what is the normal temperature for a person, again? Do you know?" Naruto popped open the root beer and took a swig, letting out a soft 'ahh' in Gaara's ear.

"98.6 F. 37 C."

"Oh…" Naruto's voice trailed off. "98 huh?"

Gaara didn't feel the need to repeat himself, so he waited.

"Then yeah, I'll skip with you tomorrow. Where do you want to meet?" Naruto's voice sounded rougher late at night. Gaara thought that perhaps he preferred it to the boy's normal day voice.

"Your house."

"My house?" there was a pause, as if he were debating it and then Gaara could practically hear the nod, "K, sure. What time?"

"Don't care."

"Well, I think I'll sleep in, since I'm so tired…so how about lunch time? That's around twelve by the way." Naruto's voice was fading.

Feeling a twinge of concern, Gaara paid closer attention to the sounds coming from the other side of the phone. Naruto's breathing was heavier than it should be. His speech was slightly slurred, and Gaara was beginning to doubt it was from being sleepy as he'd first thought.

"Are you sick?" he asked outright, not being one for tact or subtleties.

Naruto chuckled a little, but it sounded weak, "Nah, just really, really tired. I haven't been sleeping much these last few weeks."

"Why?" Gaara asked, though his tone clearly wasn't asking.

"Well, between Sasuke's problems with his dad and some rough nights myself I just haven't been sleeping much." Naruto let out a short nervous laugh, it was soft and breathy. "It's no problem, though."

Anger bubbled up in Gaara, Sasuke was the reason Naruto was sick? Fucking bastard took Naruto for granted.

But the second half of that sentence caught Gaara's interest more than his new found reason for hatred towards Sasuke.

"Rough nights?"

Again, he could practically hear the nod, "Yeah. Nightmares and stuff."

Gaara doubted he could get Naruto to talk about them, he was unsure as to why he was curious. Maybe because of his own violent nightmares. They'd gotten so bad, he'd eventually slipped into the world of insomnia just to escape them.  
Thinking about it now… he got fairly sick the first month or two he'd gone without sleeping enough.

Lack of sleep opened the human body up for many viral attacks, one major one being the cold or worse, the flu. Which Naruto probably had caught one of the two, hopefully the former rather than the latter.

"How much have you slept recently?" Gaara asked, becoming irritated with the situation. He'd wanted to skip school and become closer friends with Naruto, but it seemed he'd be spending his skip day helping make a sick Naruto feel better.

"I dunno, Gaara… a few hours here and there. Why?" he sounded weaker.

Was his moving around making it worse?

"Sit still." Gaara barked.

"What? Why? Am I making some kind of noise on the phone?" Naruto asked, sincerely concerned that he was.

"No. You need rest." Gaara nearly hissed. How could Naruto be so stupid as to let his health get this bad?

"How long have you been feeling unwell?" Gaara demanded.

"Uh…" Naruto trailed off, there was a soft thud and then random noises as if the phone had been dropped.

"Hey." Gaara urged. "Naruto!"

Cursing, Gaara held the phone to his ear with his shoulder and he tugged his boots on. Stuffing a few things into his pockets he hurried out of the house.

Fucking moron had probably collapsed somewhere in his house. Purely exhausted from lack of sleep and then pushing himself too hard. It was weird though, there had been no sign of Naruto's not feeling well at any time when they'd been together yesterday.

Remaining calm, Gaara jumped on his bike and roared off into the night, speeding to Naruto's rescue.

When he approached the house Gaara searched for a hidden key outside the front door. Most people had one stashed somewhere in case they locked theirs inside.  
Naruto did not however…  
Letting out a string of curses, Gaara went back to his motorcycle and flipped open the small cubby container under the seat.

Inside he kept a few basic necessities, one of them being a lock pick set.

Stalking back over to Naruto's front door he worked quickly to open the door. Throwing it open he rushed inside, slamming it shut, not bothering to lock it.

He searched for Naruto.

Not in the kitchen or living room. So upstairs. Taking them two at a time Gaara checked the first door he came to and saw that it was a bathroom.  
More importantly he found Naruto. Laying prostrate on the tile floor breathing heavily, the poor blonde looked paler than he should and was clearly in agony.

Gaara knelt beside him and reached his hand out to touch him. Pausing momentarily, Gaara shook his head and forced the insecurities aside. Now was not the time.

He touched Naruto's back, his touch still slightly hesitant.

"Naruto?" he asked, keeping his deep scratchy voice soft and calm, "Its Gaara."

Naruto let out a soft whimper, but didn't move. Gaara hoped that was him saying help me, because that was what's going to happen.  
Scooping the blonde up into his arms, Gaara stood and carried the boy down the hall to the open doorway that was clearly Naruto's bedroom.

He entered the room and laid Naruto on the bed.

Gaara frowned down at the blonde. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat, so much that his clothes were damp with it.  
That was not good. He needed dry clothes so that his condition did not worsen from the chill.  
Sighing Gaara strode to the dresser and pulled out a drawer. Rummaging through the clothing he found a pair of grey boxers and a faded light blue t-shirt.

Gaara returned to Naruto's side and he let out a long breath. This…this night would either make or break his friendship with the blonde… considering the things he was about to do… yet also considering the reason for which he had to do them… it was going to be a long night for the both of them.

As gently as he possibly could, Gaara lifted Naruto's arms and slid the shirt he was wearing up over his head and off his damp body, it was actually damper than Gaara had expected.  
Naruto's fever must've been fairly high…

Hurrying back to the bathroom Gaara grabbed a small wash rag from the towel rack and wet it and then hurried back to Naruto.

He steeled himself for the next task. The removal of his pants.  
Refusing to let his hands or fingers tremble, Gaara unbuttoned the jeans the blonde had stupidly fallen asleep in and unzipped their zipper. Prying the damp jeans off the blonde's hips and thighs, Gaara worked to slide the pants off his legs without jostling him awake.

Reaching a hand out he stuck his index and middle fingers under the waistband of Naruto's boxers, testing to see how sweat soaked they were, hoping he could be spared at least this much. But of course, logically, he knew it not to be so and he sighed as he dragged the stretchy garment off of Naruto's now, very naked body.

Gaara noticed off handedly, Naruto was tanned everywhere… so he either walked around naked a lot during the summer or he had some lineage in his bloodline that naturally gave him this complexion. Gaara was betting on the latter considering Naruto's character didn't seem like the streaking type really.

Taking the wet cloth Gaara washed Naruto's face and forehead, down his throat and along both his shoulders, trailing it down each of his arms and onto his hot palms. Returning to Naruto's throat he wiped down the blonde's chest and along his sides. Gaara was stunned to see that Naruto was actually almost all hard muscle, he kept his body in nice shape.

Gaara rose to his feet and went quickly to the bathroom to rinse the rag. He returned to Naruto and steadied himself once more before moving onward down the lower half. He wiped the hips, tracing along the protruding hip bones and directly under the navel before traveling downward to the thighs, down the calves and down on to the feet. Reluctantly, he came back up and rubbed the rag along the inside of Naruto's thigh, which elicited a soft gasp from the blonde.

Intrigued, Gaara washed the same spot, inching it a little higher this time.  
Again, Naruto hissed with pleasure.  
So…this was a sensitive spot for Naruto. Naturally, of course it was. The thing that shocked Gaara was how damn responsive the guy was to a single touch; not to mention an innocent touch, something inside him screamed, a response probably from his feeling somewhat guilty for touching Naruto the way he was, and for looking at Naruto the way he was.

Quickly he rubbed the cloth over Naruto's private area, doing a fast but efficient job. He dropped the cloth on Naruto's bedside table and pulled the boxers onto Naruto, with minimal struggle. Then came the shirt, which went over his head without much fight.  
As Gaara was leaning over, tugging the shirt down Naruto's torso, the blonde quickly encircled him and tugged on him rubbing his hips against him, his sick body having little strength to actually pull Gaara all the way down. A soft pink filled Gaara's cheeks and he tried to get away from Naruto before something he'd regret happened.

Naruto nuzzled him and sighed, his eyes clenched in pain. Gaara studied him a moment and then he realized, _ah, he is seeking comfort for the pain_.  
Feeling sorry for the guy, Gaara brought one hand up and brushed Naruto's hair off his forehead, stroking his face, much like his sister once had for him.

Naruto relaxed almost immediately to Gaara's touch and he sank back into his bed with what could possibly be mistaken as a sigh of relief or joy.  
Feeling empowered by the reaction, Gaara continued to stroke the blonde boy's face and hair. It was nice to discover he actually had enough humanity within him to pull off something as complex as soothing.  
"…Sasuke…" Naruto sighed.

A lead weight landed in the pit of Gaara's stomach.  
No. He was not Sasuke. That fucker wasn't here helping him, Gaara was! So why did he sigh Sasuke's name like that?  
Logic could explain it away, but Gaara was in no mood for logic. He was angry.

He stood and left the bedroom. He threw the wash rag into the bathroom, not caring where it landed. Stomping down the stairs he went to the front door and locked it, finally.

Anger coursed through his lithe body as he returned upstairs. When he breeched the top he could hold it in no longer. He punched the wall, puncturing it, leaving a fist sized hole.

Regretting it instantly, Gaara cursed. Great, now he'd damaged Naruto's house…

If only he'd been able to hold onto his logic…then he'd have been able to remain calm… Gaara's anger intensified again and he let out a frustrated huff. Fuck logic! How could that idiot think of Sasuke when Gaara was here trying hard to help him? Granted, while Naruto knew none of this, and had only known Gaara one true day…while he'd known Sasuke for many years…none of this mattered to the red head. None of it! Naruto should know who was helping him! He should recognize who was with him!

Again, granted, Naruto was practically delirious from his fever, but excuses were good for nothing.  
Gaara searched the bedroom for a thermometer and finally found one over on the dresser.

He slipped it inside Naruto's mouth and steadied it before he went back to the bathroom.

He needed a new wash rag. Gaara glanced at the fallen one from before. It would serve the ingrate right if he used that thing on his face! He should take the rag he'd wiped his stupid balls with and lay it on his face!  
Huffing angrily, Gaara tore open a cabinet and snatched another wash rag. Fortunately for the sick boy, despite Gaara's current emotional distress, he was still a very practical, very logical person. He could see and understand why Naruto had called Sasuke's name. He could see the logic in the fact that should he use the ball wash rag, it would have no affect on Naruto for two reasons: A) the boy was unconscious, and B) he'd have no clue the rag on his face was once on his testicles even when he did wake up.

Gaara wet the new cloth and returned to Naruto, laying the damp cloth on the blonde's sweaty brow.

Naruto stirred but did not wake.

Gaara left the room and went throughout the house turning off all lights. He came back into the bedroom holding a bottle of aspirin he'd found in the living room. He'd also brought a glass of water.

He set the glass and pill bottle down on the nightstand. He removed the thermometer and checked the temperature. 101 F.

Frowning, concerned for the blonde, Gaara sat beside Naruto on the bed and using one arm to lift the sick blonde up into a sitting position, carefully fed Naruto the medicine helping him wash it down with some water.

While setting the water glass on the night stand Gaara switched off the lamp and moved to stand up. Naruto gripped his long black sleeve.

"Don't…" he whispered.

Gaara pried the clammy fingers from his clothing.

Naruto whimpered as he had in the bathroom, "Please…"

"What?" Gaara snapped quietly, unable to hold his anger from his voice.

"…Stay here…" Naruto begged, his blue eyes hazy and only half opened. Gaara seriously doubted the blonde was even actually conscious.

"Go to sleep. That is what caused all of this." Gaara growled, "You not taking care of yourself. Idiot."

Naruto gripped Gaara's sleeve again. "Please…"

Naruto's eyes held something that caught Gaara's breath and held it like a ball in his throat. Fear. Naruto was afraid to be alone. In his eyes was pure and utter fear.

Letting out a weary sigh Gaara nodded, "Fine."

Again, Naruto relaxed back into his bed with a soft sigh. Yet he still refused to release Gaara's sleeve. Several moments later, Naruto was actually snuggling Gaara's entire arm, and was slowly inching onto his jean clad thigh.

Releasing a soft sigh, Gaara stroked Naruto's face and hair again. It seemed to calm the boy and keep him still. Which was what was needed. Neither of them needed for the blonde to wake up tomorrow morning in Gaara's lap.

After nearly an hour, Gaara's back began to get stiff. He shifted a bit and that caused Naruto to stir once more.

"Sasuke?" he asked, his voice soft and unsure.

"No." Gaara replied tightly. Dammit, why was this Sasuke guy so fucking great?

Naruto looked worried, even with his eyes barely open.

"I won't hurt you." Gaara sighed, feeling more than a little disappointed. "I'm helping."

Naruto relaxed a fraction, "Helping…"

"Yeah." Gaara whispered, looking away, completely unable to meet Naruto's hazy gaze.

Naruto relaxed and snuggled up closer to Gaara. "Mmm, thanks…"

The redhead sighed, he was beginning to think no back ache would be worth this. Especially if Naruto was going to wake up thinking it had been Sasuke who'd rushed over to save his ass…

Naruto murmured something inaudible in his sleep as he cuddled with Gaara's arm but the gothic redhead caught one word, he'd heard it very clearly.

"Gaara."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I know this can be a very busy time for everyone, I know it certainly is for me as well. But in case any of you wanted something to read (as a way to escape any troublesome or dare I say annoying family members) I wanted to put this tiny chapter up to tide you guys over until the Thanksgiving ordeal is done and over with.  
It is basically just a simple continuation of the previous chapter. This tells about the morning after, when Naruto wakes up.  
It's not much but please enjoy it! :D  
Happy Thanksgiving everybody! I hope you all have a wonderful holiday! Thank you for reading! Please review, I always love so much hearing what you guys have to say about a chapter. It is on many days the light of my world. :)  
Now, please enjoy chapter 7 of JAJ!  
Love FanggirlX **

* * *

Naruto woke up feeling warmer than usual. His head was throbbing and his body ached but that was not unexpected. However, the arm draped over him that he was actually hugging like a clingy girl was really unexpected. Reeeeeally unexpected…

The hand he was holding prisoner was pale and thin. Naruto squinted at it. It kinda looked like…Sasuke's hand.

Biting back a gasp Naruto blushed a bright red. But why would he and Sasuke be in bed together? He'd left the night before hours before Naruto had gone to bed…

Naruto went numb for a minute as his brain caught up with the rest of him. He had gone to bed last night. Then his cell phone had rang. He'd thought it was Sasuke calling to say something bad had happened. So he'd picked up immediately, only to find that it wasn't Sasuke. It had been Gaara, just calling to…talk? That didn't seem right but his brain insisted it was the truth. So…was this Sasuke…?

Naruto gulped quietly, why did his heart flip flop at that thought? How weird was that? Or was this hand's owner Gaara? Naruto felt a chill run up his spine, whoa…those were not usually good…

The blonde could not decide which would be more awkward really. He was either with his best friend, a guy he just started getting to know, or on the off chance a random hobo invaded his home, a stranger he didn't even know.

Not sure what to hope for, but leaning most toward not wanting an invading hobo, Naruto glanced over his shoulder at the warm body pressed against him.

His eyes locked with the blazing aqua green eyes of Gaara.

Wow. Naruto wasn't sure what to say now… how did…something like this happen?

Gaara narrowed his eyes at him, "Normally, when a person wakes and sees they are holding a hostage they release them."

Naruto noticed three things instantly.  
One, Gaara was looking him in the eye and talking to him. Later, when things weren't so awkward for him, he'd relish this small victory.  
Two, it had sent yet another chill through him to have that intense Gaara gaze directed at only him.  
And three, that was possibly the most he'd ever heard Gaara say at once.

Naruto let go of Gaara's arm and sat up, moving to get away all in one fluid motion.

Suddenly, he was hit with a rippling wave of pain starting in his head behind his eyes and working its way down his neck and through his back. It hit so suddenly it caused a bout of nausea.

Naruto doubled over, simultaneously clutching his stomach and head.

Gaara didn't reach for him or ask what was wrong. He simply slid off the bed and left the room. But, before Naruto could really get into the good insults about the evil redhead who left people high and dry to die; Gaara returned.

He'd brought back a glass of water, which he handed to Naruto, also picking up a medicine bottle by the bed and handing that to him as well.

Naruto, staring at Gaara in a daze, took them slowly.

"Take two." was all Gaara said before he picked up another glass of water that was sitting by the bed and left with it.

Naruto took out two pills and then read the bottle to see what this medicine was for. It was just basic aspirin. So he downed them quickly.

Gaara was back, leaning against the bedroom doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. The clothes he was wearing were rumpled but intact.

So at least Naruto's headache shouldn't be from a hangover or anything. He hadn't gotten drunk in…years. He'd hate to hear that he'd fallen off the wagon just to have some random night of gayness.

As if Gaara were reading his mind, the goth said, "Nothing happened."

Relaxing a bit at the news, Naruto leaned back against his headboard. "So…what _did_ happen then? I…don't really remember. Why were you in my bed? Actually…why are you in my house period? Weren't we…weren't we talking on the phone? Or was that a dream? Kinda a weird dream to have…just talking to someone on the phone…"

Gaara let out a long breath and shook his head, "No."

Naruto looked up at him, blue eyes wide with confusion. "No…?"

Gaara felt his throat tighten and he quickly looked away, scoffing. "Not a dream. You passed out."

Naruto's eyes grew wider, "Wha-? Really? Oh god, I'm sorry. That's why you're over here… because we were talking on the phone and I passed out on you? But…how'd you know I hadn't just fallen back asleep?"

Gaara gave a half shrug as he replied quietly, "You passed out mid sentence."

"Oh…I guess that would be a clue, huh?"

"And dropped the phone. I heard you collapse." Gaara added, his voice sounding more than a little grumpy.

Naruto felt bad he'd troubled his new friend. "I'm sorry for all the trouble, Gaara. Thanks for coming to help me though. It was really nice of you."

Gaara shrugged, "We were going to skip today anyway."

Naruto nodded, a shy smile on his flushed face, "Eh heh heh, right…but I hadn't intended for it to go like this. Sorry it can't be more fun."

Gaara shrugged again and turned to leave, giving one final order. "Stay in bed."

Naruto wanted to protest, but his voice failed him. So he tried to get up and follow. But his body was too weak, he must have been really sick last night…Naruto's legs got caught up in his covers and his wobbly arms gave out from under him and he fell, skidding off the edge of the bed. His face hit the floor of his room and he lay there with just his tangled legs still in the bed. The blonde sighed heavily.

This…was embarrassing… at least Gaara had left before he'd seen him do something this stupid…

"What are you doing?" Gaara growled.

Of course…

Gaara was back in his doorway. Life hated Naruto. It refused to ever give him something he wanted. Even if it were something small like cutting him a break and not letting his new friend see him look like an idiot.

"I was trying to get up." Naruto said, trying exactly that once again. Instantly, Gaara was at his side. With surprisingly gentle hands he untangled Naruto's legs and then scooped him up like he weighed nothing.

Naruto protested, feeling like he'd die from embarrassment, "Gaara I can-"

"Quiet." the redhead snapped softly.

Naruto obeyed, looking sheepishly at his hands clasped in his lap.

Gaara settled him back in the bed and then gave Naruto an icy glare, "Don't. Move."

With a sigh of defeat, Naruto nodded, "Ok, ok… you win. I'll stay in bed…"

Naruto looked up into Gaara's intense eyes and said with a sad whine in his voice, "But I wanted to come with you. It's gonna be so boring here at my house, sick all day. I promise to take it easy, so can I come with you and have fun skipping?"

Gaara's brow furrowed with confusion as he stared at Naruto, trying to understand what the blonde was asking.

Finally, Gaara looked down at the sheet and answered, his deep scratchy voice soft with an attempt to sound kinder, "I'm not leaving. So rest."

He pushed slightly on Naruto's chest to make him lie down. Naruto, once again staring at Gaara in a daze, obeyed.

"You're staying? Here?" he asked, bewildered.

The redhead nodded and stood up.

"But you wanted to skip school… why waste a skip day on hanging with a sick person? I won't be much fun today… when I actually let myself feel sick… I get whiney and grumpy and well, as you saw this morning, cling to anything warm…" Naruto rambled on quietly, tears filling his eyes, "And I get emotional, like this." he laughed ruefully, scrubbing his eyes before the tears could fall. "I can't help any of it… it just happens and I'm too damn tired to fight it anymore."

Gaara growled and stalked back over to where Naruto lay, wallowing in his pity party mud hole.

"Is this why you let yourself get this way?" the goth seethed, his eyes burning with fury. "Because you wouldn't be fun?"

Gaara turned his head and spat, "Idiot."

Naruto shook his head, "No, you don't get it. I just don't want to be a burden to my friends. If I-"

"Death is quite a burden." Gaara stated, his voice now eerily calm.

Naruto blinked his wide shocked eyes. Was Gaara threatening him? But…why?

"If you continue to fail in taking care of yourself, you will probably die. Will you not burden your friends then?"

Naruto stared at the angry goth and stammered, "I, I wouldn't die…Gaara, that's a bit dramatic."

Gaara glared at him, eyes fierce, voice hard, "If they are your friends, your health should be important. None of their own problems should compare to your well being. Just because your company will not be fun, just because you may become an annoying troll who holds arms hostage, doesn't mean you should hide how you feel."

Naruto, blushing at the arm hostage comment, shook his head, "No…it's not that they don't care…"

Gaara huffed and put a hand to Naruto's forehead, testing his temperature. It didn't seem the aspirin was bringing the fever down much at all. Perhaps, a bath could help…?

"If the problem is not them. It is you." Gaara said absently as he reached for the thermometer, wanting an exact read on Naruto's fever.

"But-" the thermometer being forced into his open mouth shut him up, however, Naruto did manage to muster up a pretty decent glare at Gaara.

Gaara turned his head to stare out Naruto's window. "It's ok to be human. You have nothing to prove to anyone. Perfection is not necessary. You can be weak. You can be emotional. You can be boring." Gaara turned his gaze back to Naruto and swallowed, forcing this out before his throat squeezed shut from looking into those blue eyes, "You can be yourself. It's fine. You're fine."

The thermometer beeped and Gaara took it out, frowning at the tiny screen that was telling him Naruto's temperature had not improved at all since last night. The blonde needed to sleep and he needed to relax.

Sighing, Gaara stood and headed for the doorway.

"Gaara…" Naruto's quiet voice called from behind him.

Turning to look at the blonde, Gaara waited to hear if there was more.

Naruto's teary blue eyes looked up at him. "I…uh…that was…" Naruto shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. He wanted to say this right.

Gaara rarely spoke, so for him to waste the effort to say all that…meant a whole lot. He deserved a proper response, not some half assed one. Naruto took a slow breath, "Thanks, man. That's…that's seriously the first time I've ever been told that…actually…I've…I've always been told the opposite really…by everyone…even my best friend…they all said I should change…somehow…no one has...no one ever said I was fine as is…as me."

Gaara nodded and turned to leave but then glanced back at the blonde, "As you say; no worries."

Laughing a little, Naruto nodded, "Yeah. No worries. Thanks. Gaara."

The redhead left.

Naruto stared at the doorway where Gaara had been standing and he wondered if perhaps, instead of Gaara being his project…had he somehow just become Gaara's?

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry it was so short but I hope it'll do for now.  
:) I just wanted to say once again, have a great week everybody! See you soon! Love you guys bunches!  
FanggirlX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody! I'm back with another chapter of jaj!  
:3 This is just another short chapter continuation about Gaara taking care of Naruto. Though I gave a tiny bit of back story to Gaara in this one. I'm beginning to set everything up, you know all the interesting juicy parts that make stuff fun. So watch out for hints pertaining to Naruto's and Gaara's pasts coming up in the next few chapters.  
My next chapter will be about something else I promise! I'm thinking...maybe Sasuke will get his own chapter and I'll try to make it longer than these last few. Anyway! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! They're so kind they always make me blush. I am really happy to hear that you are all enjoying the story! I'm trying very hard to make it worth your time. :D Thank you for reading! It means alot to me. :$ Please enjoy this chapter! And as always :D I'd love to hear what you thought of it! **

**Love FanggirlX**

* * *

Naruto was asleep when Gaara returned to the bedroom. The redhead looked down at the soup he'd made and frowned. He supposed it could sit in the pot on the stove, as long as he kept it on low.

Just as he was leaving, Naruto stirred. The smell of food waking him.

"Mmm…Gaara…?" he called sleepily.

Gaara smirked with satisfaction. Finally, the idiot had the right name.

Naruto opened his eyes fully and struggled to sit up. "What's that?", he asked, indicating the tray in Gaara's hands.

Gaara glanced down at it, as if he needed a reminder as to what it was.

"Soup. For you."

Naruto smiled brightly, "Awesome! I've never been made soup before!"

Gaara felt a bit sad at this. He'd always thought his life had been rough. But now he was learning…there were fates worse than his. Naruto had grown up dealing with some of the same issues. Never being good enough. Never being cared for.

If it hadn't been for Gaara's sister, he'd have had nothing really…but Temari had worked her ass off to salvage what she could of his childhood essence. When he'd been sick, from not sleeping, she'd rub his face with a cool cloth and make him soup to feel better. She'd rub his back to soothe his nightmares when he did sleep. She'd fix him his favorite foods to cheer him up after a hard wondered, if Naruto had ever had anyone do these things for him.

He brought the tray over and set it in Naruto's lap.

Naruto took a huge whiff of it in and sighed happily, "This smells great, Gaara! Where'd you learn to cook?"

Gaara stared at him. What an odd question… "My house." he replied, unable to look at him when he spoke.

Naruto chuckled, "No, I uh, I meant who taught you?"

With a single nod, Gaara answered, "My sister."

"Oh wow!" Naruto exclaimed after taking a sip of the soup. "This is amazing! Your sister really knows how to cook!"

Gaara let a ghost of a smile touch his face. Temari had been a wonderful cook. She'd be pleased to know someone approved of her get well soup. It supposedly had all the nutrients a sick person needed to get better faster. "She did." he agreed, nodding.

Naruto frowned, glancing at Gaara he whispered, "I'm sorry. I…didn't know."

Gaara shrugged, "How could you?"

Naruto nodded, yet still looked troubled, still looked sad.

Deciding that words were the way to cheer the boy up, given what had happened last time he'd spoken a fair bit to the boy, Gaara said, "She'd be pleased to know you like it. She enjoyed showing off her talents."

Naruto smiled, "Well this was definitely one of them if this is her recipe. And you have the same talent! You may have followed her recipe but you still made it taste great! Some people, no matter how good the recipe, they screw up anything they cook. I'd be in that category, actually." The blonde laughed.

Gaara stood to leave but Naruto called after him, his voice suddenly unsure. "Will…will you stay? I'm kinda lonely up here…"

Gaara nodded and then left anyway.

Naruto stared after him, making a face of disbelief. He'd said he'd stay…yet he walked on out…

Seconds later, Gaara was back and Naruto tried to quit sulking.

Hooking his thumb over his shoulder to point back to the kitchen downstairs, Gaara said, "Stove was still on."

Naruto made a silent 'ah' and began eating again.

Gaara walked around the bed and sat down on the other side. Scooting further onto it, Naruto realized he was back in the spot he'd been in this morning when he'd woken up.

"Oh yeah. That reminds me. Do you need to go home for a change of clothes or anything? I can uh, I can handle a car ride I'm sure."

"Motorcycle." Gaara corrected.

Naruto frowned, "Oh yeah… that's right…"

"I don't need clothes." Gaara said, trying to make the blonde quit pouting.

"But you slept in those…" Naruto said, his voice sounding very sulky.

Gaara shook his head once, "No. I don't sleep."

Naruto stared at him, shocked. "You don't sleep…like ever? Isn't that unhealthy? Isn't that half the reason I'm sick?"

Gaara nodded, "Yes. My body got used to it."

Nodding his understanding, Naruto muttered, "Well damn, you got me beat. I bet you never got sick like this, huh?"

"I did." Gaara informed him. "My sister cared for me, as I'm doing for you."

Naruto blushed. He knew the way Gaara had meant "care for" and knew that it meant take care of, not… I care for you…but still the words made him blush like a young girl.

"Thanks, Gaara."

Gaara gave a nod as his reply.

When Naruto had finished half of the soup he looked beside him at the redhead who was stoic and silently staring at the wall in front of them. He wanted Gaara to talk more. His voice had a nice sound to it, and it was actually soothing to hear. It helped Naruto to relax. He'd always liked having people talk to him.

"Gaara?" he said softly.

The gothic boy slid his gaze to stare at Naruto.

Suddenly feeling shy, now that Gaara's ever intense gaze was on him, Naruto laughed nervously. "Um…why did you stop sleeping?"

Gaara let his gaze drift back to the wall, and he sat in silence so long Naruto felt sure the boy was just gonna blow off the question. Then…he finally replied. "First, for protection. Then, for peace of mind." the redhead answered, his voice hardly above a whisper.

"Protection?" Naruto asked, truly curious.

However, Gaara simply nodded, and provided no further insight into his past.

Guessing that the guy wasn't ready to talk about that Naruto tried to change subjects, "How come you don't try to get to know people at school?"

"I don't want to." was Gaara's quiet, nearly immediate reply.

"Oh…but you offered me a ride…so…you want friends, right?" Naruto asked, trying to understand the redheaded boy.

Gaara shook his head, "You're different."

Blushing, Naruto laughed nervously, "I am? How so?"

Gaara turned his head slowly to stare at Naruto, looking him straight in those captivating blue eyes. Naruto stared into his eyes, face expectant, he was waiting for Gaara's response. After a drawn out moment of eye contact, Gaara turned his head back and continued staring at the wall. "Because of that." Gaara said.

Naruto scratched his head, confused. "But I didn't do anything."

Gaara shook his head, "You did."

Naruto remained doubtful, "Yeah? What?"

"You didn't look away."

The answer caught Naruto off guard, but it clicked quickly as to why that would matter to Gaara. The goth was a very intimidating figure with a dangerous reputation, naturally people wouldn't hold eye contact with him, they hardly ever even approached him much less talked to him. So Naruto understood now. He was different because he'd tried giving Gaara a chance. Because he held his gaze and spoke with him like he wasn't capable of killing him with his pinky toe, though…Naruto felt very sure if the need arose, Gaara could in fact do such a thing.

"I get it. Ok, so cool. That's why I'm different." Naruto said, slurping more of the soup.

"No."

Naruto looked to the redhead who'd just spoken. "But I thought…that's what you said."

"That is the reason why I gave you a chance." Gaara explained, trying to keep his patience. "You are different, simply because you are."

With a frown, Naruto asked, "But…different isn't bad, right? Like, you're not secretly insulting me are you?"

Gaara glanced at him and then said, "When I insult you, it won't be a secret."

Naruto smiled uneasily, it was things like that…that made Gaara seem scary.

"No. Different's not bad. It's…refreshing." Gaara added upon seeing Naruto's downtrodden face.

Naruto brightened up. "I see."

Several minutes ticked by as the two sat in relative silence, only a few sounds entering the still air from time to time.

Gaara sighed.

It brought Naruto's eyes to the redhead. He seemed, restless.

"You alright?" Naruto asked, accidentally letting a yawn slip out.

Gaara noticed and glared at the blonde. "Rest."

"But-"

"Rest." Gaara reiterated.

Bowing his head, Naruto pouted, "Right…"

Gaara stood and took the tray from Naruto. He walked out of the bedroom and Naruto wished he hadn't. He really did become clingy when he was sick. He needed company, he needed someone with him, or he had all these horrible awful feelings and memories hang over him like a cloud.

Just as he was beginning to feel the pressure from aforementioned cloud, Gaara returned, as did Naruto's smile.

"Hey ,so I was thinking we could watch a movie or something. Cuz…I don't really wanna sleep anymore. It seems like a waste when I have company over, you know?" the blonde said, hoping Gaara had a soul and agreed.

Gaara's eyes narrowed. No. No, Gaara does not have a soul, he is in fact a soulless Nazi for sick people.

"Rest." he snapped, sitting back down on the bed beside Naruto.

Naruto frowned, "But…you look so bored."

Gaara quirked an eyebrow at Naruto. "I rarely change facial expressions."

Naruto stared at him. Ah. So…he was aware of this fact? Interesting…

"How can you tell if I'm bored or not?" Gaara added, seemingly amused.

With a shrug Naruto mumbled, "You keep sighing and staring at the wall… you look like you don't want to be here."

Gaara scoffed, "Stupid. If I didn't want to be, I wouldn't be."

The grumpy sounding Nazi leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

Naruto pointed at his face, though Gaara couldn't see it. "Hey, I thought you don't sleep."

"I don't."

"But you look like you're going to sleep." Naruto argued.

Letting out another sigh, Gaara replied, "I am ignoring you. You will eventually fall asleep."

Naruto glared at the redhead, "That's rude. Ignoring a sick guy…"

Gaara opened one eye and saw the sad look on Naruto's face.

Leaning forward, Gaara revealed to him, "I want to smoke. But you're sick."

Gaara was so uneasy, he was dying for a cigarette actually. He needed it to calm him and his nerves. He was uncomfortable being the source of someone's comfort and he was worried for Naruto's health since the fever was refusing to lessen. Also, it was weird being a care taker of someone, usually he caused pain and brought punishment to people…whether they deserved it or not. But with Naruto, Gaara was working hard to make conversation to make him feel better, he was taking care of him, seeing to it that Naruto's sickness did not get worse.

Naruto chuckled, "If that's all it is. Go ahead. I don't mind."

Gaara glared at him before looking away. "Your body will mind. Now rest."

An icy hot feeling flooded Naruto. Having once had an addiction to something himself, Naruto understood how difficult it could be to withstand the cravings. Yet, because it would make him sicker, Gaara was restraining. And Naruto had selfishly requested his presence, so Gaara could not even leave to go smoke outside for a moment…

"You know…" Naruto said, ducking his head so far that his bangs actually hid his shame filled face, 'If you want… you can go…"

"Rest." Gaara said, clearly ignoring Naruto's attempt at selflessness.

"But I was serious. If you need to go smoke, I'll be fine." Naruto lied.

The goth twisted so that his upper body was facing Naruto. He leaned in close and stared directly into Naruto's eyes. "I said rest. I am not so weak that I cannot survive a day without smoking."

Naruto blushed. Whether it was the close proximity of Gaara's face to his or the fact that Gaara was trying so hard to be nice to him. Honestly…it was probably both.

"K…sorry. I wasn't trying to say you were weak…just trying to be nice…" Naruto mumbled.

Gaara nodded and returned to his previous position of leaning against the wall with his legs out in front of him, one laying flat and the other bent upward so that one arm could rest on the top of his knee.

He looked completely at ease, Naruto marveled at how comfortable Gaara must be with himself to sit on another guy's bed with the other guy and relax like that…

Gaara was trying to count backwards from ten. Temari had always made him do it when he was younger. She'd said it would calm him down and distract his mind. It hadn't truly worked then, and it wasn't working now. Damn it to hell. The blonde could be infuriating!

"I was serious about wanting to watch a movie with you too… I fell asleep during the one you actually enjoyed… you hated the first one I made you watch… and I hate wasting your company like this…" Naruto muttered.

Gaara bit back a sigh, not wanting to give the blonde the wrong idea again. "If you rest and get better from this I will take you to see a movie."

Naruto gasped, jerking his eyes up to stare at Gaara. "What?"

"Get better and I will take you to see any movie you wish." Gaara said again, hating just how much this blonde made him repeat himself.

"R-really? But movies are so expensive these days… that's why I don't go see them… I couldn't do that to you, Gaara. I'll just quit acting like a child and rest like I'm supposed to. I'm being stupid anyway." Naruto stuttered out.

Gaara growled, "Quit prattling on like that. I told you, you're fine."

"But-"

"If you feel like a child, act like it. Act how you feel. Stop thinking what you feel is stupid. It's not. It's fine."

Naruto shook his head, "I'm not I-"

"And quit being rude. I am being kind. Accept my gift and shut up." Gaara snapped, a tone of finality in his voice.

Taking the hint from Gaara's tone Naruto nodded, "Sorry… I-"

Gaara sighed and placed a hand on Naruto's head, checking for his temperature. All these outbursts may actually make it worse if he uses too much energy on useless things like this. The contact shut Naruto up. He just stared into the face of Gaara, who was too busy focusing on Naruto's fever to notice he was being stared at.

Naruto's face heated with the blush he couldn't control and he bet Gaara was thinking he was going die because of how hot he felt…

Gaara frowned and got up.

Naruto watched him leave, wondering what treasure he'd bring back this time. Nearly every time Gaara had left the room, he'd brought something back.

He did not disappoint. Gaara walked back in with a small bowl and a wet wash cloth.

"Lay down." Gaara ordered.

Stunned to see what Gaara was planning to do Naruto obeyed. No one had ever taken care of him, and he'd never even dreamt someone would to this extent.

Gaara lay the cool damp cloth on Naruto's forehead and set the bowl on the nightstand. Naruto watched the redhead walk over to his dresser and pull out an actual pajama top, a blue and white striped short sleeved shirt that buttoned up the front.

He came back over and removed the cloth, laying it in the bowl of shallow water.

"Take off your shirt." Gaara instructed.

Naruto blushed and laughed nervously. "Heh, heh, geez, Gaara… so forceful…" , he teased.

Gaara did not see the humor. "You refuse to take care of yourself properly. Force is necessary with you."

Naruto sat up and tugged his shirt off.

He was about to lay down but Gaara stopped him. "Stay like this."

Nodding Naruto sat silently, still stunned.

Gaara picked the rag up and rung it out before bringing it to Naruto's sweaty back. Once again showing just how gentle he could be, Gaara washed Naruto's back and then eased him back down onto the bed. He wiped the rag down Naruto's chest. The blonde could only stare first at the goth and then at his hands on his body. It…was strange…but nice. Naruto couldn't remember a time he'd felt more relaxed. Gaara moved the cloth down Naruto's chest to his stomach and up along his sides. Though he was keeping his movements light, Gaara's hands were heavy on his torso and warm on top of the cool cloth. The combination was great.

Gaara dunked the cloth in the bowl again, rung it out and then carefully wiped Naruto's sweat dampened face. Naruto hadn't even realized he'd been sweating this much…Rinsing the rag one last time, Gaara placed the rag over Naruto's brow.

" You're wearing your body out with all the arguing." Gaara said, grumpy anger in his voice. "Rest."

Naruto nodded, actually feeling tired now. Around a yawn he added, "I'm sorry I'm wasting your skip day and your company. I'll make it up to you, ok?"

Gaara placed a finger on Naruto's lips, hissing in frustration, "Sh. Stop."

Gaara took his hand away and was pleased Naruto stayed quiet. "Company can't be wasted. And you can have mine anytime you want. So just rest."

Naruto relaxed and closed his eyes. Gaara planned on spending more time with him. He hadn't royally fucked up everything like he'd feared he had by picking bad movies and falling asleep on the guy. This news did indeed relax Naruto. He felt a careful hand brushing through his hair, trying to soothe him into sleeping. It worked. Naruto fell asleep within a few minutes.

Gaara moved to stand up but Naruto gripped his sleeve, exactly as he had last night.

"Gaara…" he whimpered, hazy blue half asleep eyes staring up at the redhead. "Stay?"

Letting out a soft sigh Gaara nodded and crawled over the blonde and laid beside him, just as he had last night. He allowed Naruto to keep his arm to snuggle with like he liked. So Gaara got comfortable laying behind Naruto, spooning with the boy with the captivating eyes, arm draped like a protective shield over the still shirtless blonde.

Gaara still remained uncertain as to what exactly he was getting into, trying to befriend this strange boy; but he found himself dreading it a little less.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.- Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter of JAJ!  
This one is centered on Sasuke and its a cute chapter I think. Oh and for any of you who read this and wonder why it went this way, I made a girl to go with Sasuke simply cuz I didn't want any of the Naruto girls to be with him... So I made Mizuki.  
This is a big turning point for the story (as explained in the summary) and so I'm excited to see what happens after this chapter. lol It's often as much a surprise for me as it is for you guys XD  
Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter (even those of you who aren't huge fans of Sasuke, give him a chance I won't make him a douchebag or anything in this story I promise)  
Thank you everyone for reading! I appreciate it so much and all of your wonderful reviews make me smile and blush and dance in my chair with happiness. XD It is honestly quite a sight to behold... it amuses my family and friends who happen to witness this. :3 So if you'd like to keep amusing my family and making me dance with joy please continue to review. I love knowing what you guys think about my chapters!  
Please enjoy this next chapter of JAJ!  
Love FanggirlX **

* * *

Sasuke strolled through downtown looking for…something. He wasn't sure what really. He just wanted something, anything to distract him. Naruto hadn't been at school. Sasuke had debated going over to the loudmouth's house to check on him but decided against it. After all, the guy was probably just sleeping in, trying to catch up on his much needed rest, and no one really wanted a guest over when they just wanted to sleep.

Thus, he found himself wandering around the little shop area.

He came upon a quaint coffee shop and decided that a cup of coffee would actually be really great. It had been some time since he'd taken any pain medicine and the caffeine from the coffee could help him endure the sharp stab that occurred in his side every time he so much as breathed too deeply.

A bell tinkled overhead when Sasuke entered the small shop. Immediately upon entering, his nose was greeted with the bittersweet fragrance of fresh coffee.

There was a cute brunette girl behind the counter. She had striking blue eyes and a streak in the left front of her hair that was even bluer than her gaze.

"Hello there." she greeted, as every good service employee was taught to.

Sasuke smirked, "That sounded fake. Try again."

The pretty girl's eye twitched, she muttered under her breath, "Great, it's gonna be one of _those _guys…"

Smirk still in place, Sasuke laid on the charm. "No, you have it all wrong. I just wanted to hear a genuine greeting from you, not a preprogrammed response. You're way too pretty to be a robot."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Right. My apologies, sir." she said with a decent robotic voice.

The little coffee shop was empty apart from the two of them, Sasuke noticed.

Good, that meant he could enjoy some company from a gorgeous girl; that would numb the pain better than any amount of caffeine.

"I'll have an iced coffee, good robot ma'm." he teased.

"Dear sir, I thank you for your patronage and you compliment." she said with a sexy grin as she walked away to make his order.

Sasuke watched her prepare his drink and he brought his best charming smile to the table as she came back, drink in hand.

"Join me." he said, leaning on the counter in a stance that screamed of the arrogance he'd been born with. "I can't." she stated simply. Sasuke glanced around, making his silent point very obvious.

The barista girl actually smiled. "You're quite the cocky one, huh?"

His signature smirk was the only response he gave.

He handed her the money for his order. "Come on." Sasuke said with a friendly smile, "Sit with me."

She crossed her arms over her chest and studied him, a skeptical look in her stunning eyes. "I could get in trouble."

Sasuke began his exaggeratedly obvious search for another soul around the shop.

The girl laughed and gave in, "Alright, alright. I get the point."

Sasuke was about to take her hand and lead her around the counter and over to a table when she added a stipulation."But only if you buy me a drink as well." she grinned.

Sasuke stared at her. "Don't you get an employee discount or something?"

She shrugged, "Doesn't matter. You want me to join you? I call that a coffee date, a mini date but a date none the less. You can't go on a date and only pay for yourself. That's just indecent." she laughed.

With a playful sigh, he motioned for her to get something. "Just ring it up and tell me how much it'll be, ok?" he said, deciding that a date, mini date or not, with this girl would be alright. Besides, minidates weren't too bad and she was cute.

She prepared her drink quickly with clearly well practiced hands. She rang up her coffee and said with a sickeningly sweet smile, "Fifty cents."

Sasuke stared at her. Again. "Really?"

"Yup.", the girl nodded.

With a shrug, he handed her the two quarters needed and waited for her to come around the counter.

"But, of course, the date is instantly over if a customer comes in." she warned him.

Sasuke nodded, "Of course."

After choosing a table and taking a seat the girl thrust her hand forward, "I'm Mizuki."

"Sasuke." the boy grinned, taking her hand in his. His breath hitched for a moment as if he were fighting back pain, and Mizuki wondered if he was hurt somewhere on his shoulder or his side.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke." Mizuki giggled, pushing away her concern for the moment. She was always a nosy worry wort type of girl, and honestly it was none of her business if he was hurt, he was obviously trying to hide it anyway. Which rang an all too familiar a chord with her.

"Pleasure's mine." Sasuke purred.

The brunette held up her hand, "That sounded fake. Try again."She stuck her tongue out at him and winked.

Sasuke laughed softly, "You got me. Am I laying on too much charm?"

Mizuki shrugged, "You've got a nice voice and a pretty face. Don't try so hard to seem cool."

Sasuke blinked. No girl had ever told him to stop acting cool. They'd just always gushed about how cool he was…

The girl laughed, it was actually quite a sexy laugh, soft, light, and throaty. "I take it you don't get that often."

Shaking his head, deeply amused, he said, "Hn, try never."

Mizuki seemed surprised, "Never been called on it before?"

He shook his head then paused and grinned a little, "Well, once. My best friend did."

Mizuki pointed at him, "Marry that one. She knows you best. It's hard to go wrong with falling for your best friend."

With a chuckle, Sasuke killed that little tidbit of advice. "My best friend's a guy."

Or so he'd thought he killed it. Mizuki simply shrugged. "Whatever. Different pronoun, same truth. You can hardly go wrong when you fall for your best friend."

Sasuke shook his head, "Nah, not with Naruto. He's…kinda an idiot. A nice idiot, but all the same, an idiot."

Mizuki eyed him for a short while then shrugged, "Fine. Stay lonely and misunderstood. I'm sure it's better for the whole broody image you embody anyway."

"I'm not broody." Sasuke argued.

She smiled, "Sure seem to be."

"How could you possibly see broody in me? We've only just met and I was playing it cool with you. No brooding anywhere." Sasuke said fiercely.

Mizuki held her hands up, "Wow, ok, geez. So no calling you broody. Got it." she eyed him and then added, "But humor me, explain why being broody is the end of the world?"

Sasuke sighed, "It's also something Naruto tells me. He has for years. Saying I'm too broody. It's just a word that has always annoyed me."

"Why does it?" she asked, keeping the conversation ball rolling.

With a tiny half shrug from one shoulder Sasuke muttered, "He's always saying I brood too much, that I keep too much inside. I'm not bottling anything but he insists it's true so he's always bothering me about it."

Mizuki smiled her understanding. _Sounds like Naruto may actually know Sasuke better than Sasuke thinks. Poor little bestie…probably in love with this dunce…_

Changing the subject, she asked, "So, you a high schooler?"

The boy nodded, "You make it sound like you're not."

Mizuki grinned, "I'm a second year college student. I attend the university here in town, actually."

Sasuke raised a brow at this news, "You don't look that old." he admitted.

She looked his age…just like all the other girls at his school…yet different. Her blue eyes held something in them that none of the girls' at school did. It was raw and real seeming, but whatever it was…Sasuke couldn't quite place it.

She smiled at him and winked, "That's a good thing you know. A lady never wants to look as old as she is."

Sasuke scoffed, "You're not old."

That grumpy statement was rewarded with a giggle from the girl across from him. "Well, thank you." Mizuki grinned. Sasuke returned the gesture, a nice comfortable silence passing over them for a few seconds. In the silence Mizuki noticed something that made her heart break for the guy. His breathing. It was shallow to disguise the fact that he was having a hard time breathing, he was in a lot of pain. The fact that he knew to hide his troubled breathing and that he was very good at keeping it shallow and even, saddened her. He was hurt often.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out two aspirin she had with her in case a migraine struck. She laid them on a napkin and slid them across the table for Sasuke.

The raven haired boy stared at the offering with surprised eyes. "Why?"

She shrugged, "You need them. I can tell."

Sasuke took the pills and swallowed them down with a swig of ice cold coffee. "Thanks…"

The brunette girl smiled kindly, "I won't ask why you're breathing the way you are but I am going to ask this; have you been walking?"

He answered with a nod, still embarrassed this girl had noticed he was in pain. He must be losing his touch…

Mizuki frowned, "Sasuke, you don't seem too well off. I don't think you should be walking. Is your car nearby?"

The boy shook his head no. "I live nearby so I just walked." Sasuke thought about adding more and was about to decide against it but something in her expression told him he should go ahead and say it anyway. "Just wanted a little while out of the house, you know? Get away and relax."

Mizuki nodded, "I totally understand. But in your condition…you shouldn't have walked. You must've really wanted out, you had to know walking was a bad idea."

Sasuke glared at her, "What gives you the idea that you have the right to reprimand me?"

The girl laughed. "Wow you are grumpy. Geez, grumps, I'm only stating what I see and what I think about what I see. Why does that anger you so much? Maybe because I'm too close to the truth?"

Sasuke said nothing he just sipped his coffee.

Mizuki smiled, her face gentle and kind, "Look, you don't have to be all flustered or upset. I probably understand your situation better than you think. And if I'm guessing wrong, then oops my apologies, just thought we were the same. But you have someone at home, he drinks too much, am I right?"

Sasuke continued to glare at her, he wouldn't say shit about it. It was none of her business.

Mizuki gave him a sad smile, much weaker than any smile he'd seen on her face since he'd walked in the shop. "My dad did. It made him mean. Well, meaner. Even sober he was no walk in the park."

She had more she wanted to say, he saw it on her face. His angry glare lessened and he angled his head in a way to show he was listening. He'd hear her out, what gave this girl the presumption that she could talk like she knew anything about him?

Seeing that he was open to listening, Mizuki continued to tell him her story. Sasuke's angry gaze lessened with each passing word and soon he was simply looking at her, listening. The abuse had torn her family apart, much like it had his own. It had driven her older sister away, escaping when she could, not caring of the little Mizuki she'd left behind.

That was almost exactly what Itachi had done. He'd picked the college farthest away from home and left in the middle of the night, not even bothering to say goodbye. Her mother had finally committed suicide, no longer able to handle any of it. She had lost one daughter, and the other she was powerless to protect from the man that she'd once believed loved her. Which left Mizuki to deal with her alcoholic dad from age twelve right up to her graduation day, a day he apparently ruined for everyone in her graduating class with his disruptive actions. This also was a lot like his own story… though his mother hadn't actually committed suicide in the more traditional means, everyone who knew how she died had said that's what it had been. The beautiful brunette wiped a single tear off her eye lash before it could slip down her cheek.

She blushed when her eyes met Sasuke's, "Sorry to just lay that on you like that… I usually don't even talk about it. I just…I thought it'd help you to know that there are people who live through the nightmare you are in, and they survive it. And even though they don't walk away unscarred, they do manage to walk away."

She reached across the table and gently took his hand and gave it a soft squeeze, "So, no need to be embarrassed. Your situation doesn't make you any less of a man, it actually, in my opinion, makes you more of one. You're surviving shit most guys wouldn't even dream of ever happening to them."

Sasuke nodded, incapable of words, Mizuki had rendered him speechless. She…had known exactly how he felt, even down to being embarrassed by it and feeling less like a man for not standing up for himself more.

Standing up she took their now empty coffee cups and went to refill them.

Sasuke simply sat in his seat, numb. It was so weird to have someone confront him about it all, and basically congratulate him on living.

It gave him a comforting feeling inside to know she understood. That…was something he'd always wanted, just to have someone actually get it. Naruto tried, but he never seemed to fully grasp it all. He just offered Sasuke a friendly distraction and a safe place to go anytime he needed it. Not to say Naruto didn't understand his pain, just that…he didn't understand it the way that someone who'd lived it would.

Mizuki came back with two fresh cups of their coffee orders, she also had a black hoody on over her work shirt, with a purse slung over her shoulder.

"Time to close up. Business in this district is so slow. Can't compete with the big corporations. Star bucks kicks my little shop's ass."

Sasuke shook his head and looked up at the girl standing beside him. He must've not heard that right. "Your shop?"

She'd made it seem like she had a boss who could come walking through the door at any minute and fuss at her for taking a break.

Mizuki nodded, a mischeivious grin on her face, "Yeah, I took out a loan and started this place on my own. It was a rough year when it started, but now, even with the slow business I have enough money to pay for classes and a roof over my head. Which, that's all that matters to me."

Sasuke looked around the little shop, taking in the interior much closer this time. This place was something precious to her. Great love and detail had been taken in matching the decoration design. It was classic coffee house, modern but cozy.

"Wow. You really did alright for yourself." Sasuke mumbled, standing from his seat.

Mizuki winked at him, displaying a V with her first two fingers for a victory, "Yeah. I didn't just survive after escaping. I thrived!"

Sasuke smiled and nodded. "Good to know it's possible."

She handed him his coffee."Come on." Mizuki said ushering him toward the door. "You said you don't live far from here, so I'll give you a ride."

Sasuke started to protest but Mizuki placed a finger on his lips, "Ah, ah, ah. Don't you dare. You come into my pathetic little shop and order my slop, even flirt with me? You get a ride."

Again, Sasuke was going to protest, this time around the finger on his lips and Mizuki leaned close to his face and whispered, "Trust me." she leaned back a little and continued, "You don't need to be out walking like this. So, as a friend and fellow survivor let me help you out even if it's just a little."

Finally, Sasuke nodded and walked with her to her car, pretending that his heart hadn't stalled a moment when she'd touched his lips or that he hadn't felt flushed when she'd gotten so close to his face.

Mizuki drove a busted up piece of shit but she called it her baby and showed it off like it was indeed something she'd birthed.

She laughed at the expression on his face, "Shut your trap, you'll eat a fly. There's nothing wrong with my precious baby. I bought this thing with my own money I earned, it is mine, all mine. And I love it."

She made a gushing fan girl like face and lovingly stroked the top of her tiny faded blue car.

Sasuke got into the car and saw immediately that his legs were a millimeter from being too long to fit.

Mizuki laughed as she got in and started the car with a puttering rumble. "You look like you had to fold up just to get in here."

Sasuke grinned and nodded, "Almost did."

Mizuki reached over and took hold of one of his hands, she squeezed it reassuringly and then returned her hand to the steering wheel so she could back out of the parking place and head down the street.

As before, he ignored the flutter in his stomach from her touching him, it meant nothing…he probably just needed something in his stomach besides coffee and aspirin.

Sasuke muttered the directions to his house and she started on the route to his house.

Mizuki glanced over at her silent passenger, he seemed to be deep in thought. He looked so weary and downtrodden. She wanted to help him… she knew what he felt, and she wished there was a way to show him it could get better, that he could survive it. Sasuke seemed to be a guy on the brink of giving up. Though he walked and talked with arrogant confidence, when he got quiet…there was an air of sad defeat about him. It worried her, he was a nice guy; the world would be a little uglier without him in it…she didn't want him to give up.

"In my bag is my cell phone. Put your number in. When I get home I'll send you a message so you can have my number, that way if you ever need anything, and I really mean it, Sasuke, anything; you call me, ok?" Mizuki said, concern truly in her voice. Maybe…having someone to talk to would be enough.

"Why are you being so fucking nice to me? I don't wanna be some damn charity case or anything." he snapped, no longer able to just swallow all the niceness and understanding. It was bullshit, she may have lived through a similar ordeal but she wasn't in his house and she had no right to act like she fucking knew everything.

Mizuki laughed at his anger. Sasuke felt she seemed to always respond to it with a smile.

"I'm helping you because you seem interesting. I think we could be good friends." she told him.

Sasuke's anger slowly faded away and he accepted this logic, it was much like Naruto's had first been.

Sasuke punched his number into Mizuki's phone and as he was replacing it in the purse he wondered something.

"Hey, why don't I just use your phone to send my phone a message now? It seems simpler…" he said, staring at the cup of coffee in his hands.

Mizuki chuckled, "Well, because if you did that you wouldn't have to wait for my message."

"So? Isn't that the point?" Sasuke asked.

She shook her head and pulled the car to a stop in front of the house that he had to call home.

She turned to look directly at him, "Then there would be no anticipation, and anticipation is half the fun."

Sasuke smiled and moved to open the car door, he paused and turned back to face her.

He didn't want this to be the end. He didn't really want to just be someone who called to rant and vent. He…wanted more…

"I wanna go on another date with you." he told her with pure honesty, no charm, nothing fake; simply Sasuke.

Mizuki smiled and shook her head, "I dunno, Sasuke. We have quite the age difference…"

"I'm a senior. It's not that big a difference." Sasuke insisted.

She stared at him a moment, contemplating something; what, he was unsure.

The brunette leaned forward, bringing her face closer to his, she hesitated for a brief moment but Sasuke didn't give her a chance to change her mind. He took the plunge. He kissed her. Bringing his hand up, delving his fingers into her silky shoulder length brown hair, he held her close to him as he ravaged her mouth with an intensity she hadn't expected. Mizuki sighed happily when he finally released her and she backed away panting breathlessly. Their eyes locked and they stared at each other in a euphoric daze brought about from the endorphins now surging through their blood streams.

Mizuki snapped out of her daze and backed up more, two fingers on her lips, eyes wide in surprise. "It was not supposed to go like that." she whispered.

Sasuke grinned and laughed, still a little breathless, "What? You hadn't expected to like it?"

She shook her head, "Honestly, no… at least not as much as I did."

Sasuke leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "So then don't say no. Let me see you again. On another date."

Mizuki looked like she wanted to refuse, "Sasuke… our ages…"

Sasuke shook his head, "Not as big a deal as you're making it."

His onyx eyes blazed as he said, "Look, I'm not so big on the whole love deal, but I do know what we have here is chemistry, and if either of us are ever gonna feel something for anyone, chemistry is needed first. We have that. Why not at least explore what it could be?"

"Because you could be my little brother?" she asked, her tone slightly teasing, but her eyes spoke of fear and uncertainty; she was scared of what she felt for this troubled high school kid and scared that he was completely serious… and worse, completely right.

He smirked, "Yeah, but I doubt you'd ever kiss your little brother like you just kissed me."

Mizuki looked like she was still going to disagree but he cut her off. Sasuke took her hand, making his next sentence all the more genuine by not using sex to sell his point. "Give me a chance, Mizuki."

She frowned and looked toward the house, "You should get going. Having a strange car outside your house too long could cause you trouble."

"Not until you give me an answer." he insisted.

Mizuki gave him a swift peck on the cheek, "Go. Wait for my message. I'll think about your offer. But honestly… I need to think about it. So…just wait. Ok?"

Sasuke nodded, his black eyes fiery as he said softly, "I'll wait for you as long as you need."

Shocked to feel a blush heating up her cheeks Mizuki laughed and shook her head, "My god, you are a snake charmer! Get out of my car, you scoundrel."

She grinned and winked at him, "I'll see you again, Sasuke."

He nodded and got out of the car and hurried up the walkway and into the house.

Mizuki stared at the house a moment before driving away. She should've known she was in trouble the minute that boy with his haunted eyes and too serious face came into her shop and grinned at her like he thought he was a king and acted like he was the cat's meow.

The minute he'd smirked at her and started flirting she should have whipped out her ID and screamed "I'm twenty two! My face lies! Don't believe it!" but she hadn't. She'd let the little hot shit waltz in and sweep her off her feet and now she sat in her car trying to figure out the exact age she'd been her senior year of high school. Seventeen maybe? Damn. Seventeen and twenty two… that was still a fairly big age gap….

An image entered her mind, and she doubted she'd ever forget it. It was the image of Sasuke's blazing black eyes boring into hers silently pleading for her to give him a chance, a plea backed with confidence, promising he could fulfill all she desired from a boyfriend if she let him.

She pulled up to her apartment complex and pulled out her phone and stared at it. He didn't have her could avoid a lot of trouble if she just went up to her apartment and went to bed and pretended that Sasuke had just been a dream. Things would be so much better for the both of them if she let him forget about her and move on. He was still a kid, surely he could move on from this crush quickly…

Frowning, she flipped her phone open and stared at his name. He'd even put his last name. Sasuke Uchiha. She saw that he'd put something under 'notes for this caller'.It read, Call me anytime you need me. No matter what it is, I'll come.

Ok…so he'd been planning on asking her to give him a chance before the mind blowing kiss… that made everything a tiny bit better… it meant he wasn't simply asking because he wanted sex with her. The kid was actually interested.

Sighing, Mizuki cursed her very soul and selected Sasuke's number. She shouldn't do it…but the idea of that boy forgetting her actually upset her. So, perhaps this chemistry he insisted they had, was worth exploring…She typed out her message.

**Ok. Let's see where this takes us. Goodnight , Sasuke Uchiha.**

Closing her eyes, unable to watch herself hit send, she blindly pressed the button and then closed the phone. She was a bad person, going straight to hell for this. For developing feelings for a younger guy… she deserved to burn.

Her phone buzzed, signaling she had a message. It was from him.

**You're right. Anticipation does make it more fun. See you soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N- Hi there everyone! I finally have chapter 10 finished! Yay! I wrote and rewrote this like fifty times XD might not be an exaggeration there...**

**I just wanted to write this in a way where no one looked like the bad guy because honestly this story doesn't really have one XD at least not yet I have no idea what is to come so don't quote me on that lol **  
**In this chapter it is just a series of unfortunate events that take place and make for some saucy drama. **

**For those of you who hate Sasuke... :( I'm sorry. But I like him in this story so he probably won't get some evil fate and he will get his love because if it weren't for him loving someone else Naruto wouldn't go to Gaara... XD and I'd have no story lol **

**With that said, I hope that everyone continues to enjoy this story! I love all the reviews that I'm getting for this story! Thank you all so much for your support! I can't wait to hear what you guys think of this next chapter. :P It starts off rough but I think it ends on a rather sweet note. **

**Love**  
**FanggirlX**

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.

* * *

Laying face down in his bed still snuggling Gaara's captive arm, Naruto woke to the sound of his doorbell ringing relentlessly. Blinking drowsily, the rumpled blonde moaned softly, his body still aching all over.

Naruto realized he had a slight smile on his face, despite the state of agony in which his body remained. He also noted that he was incredibly warm and comfortable. He looked to his side where he knew Gaara was, due to the fact that Naruto still held his arm hostage.

The red head's intense gaze locked with his.

Maybe it was Naruto's imagination but he thought that maybe he knew what Gaara was thinking.

It was like his look alone said it loud and clear; 'You get visitors at this hour?'.

Pretending his thoughts were correct Naruto answered the possible silent question of Gaara.  
"I dunno who that could be…" Naruto yawned self consciously covering his mouth and moved to get up, releasing Gaara's arm as he sat up.

Just as the blonde was getting to his feet he was halted by Gaara's hand on his chest, "Rest."

Naruto chuckled and stood up anyway, "And keep whoever that is waiting? Like what, you want me to ignore them? No way, dude, that'd be evil. They're killing my doorbell so it has to be important, right? I mean…you'd think it was anyway..."

Gaara watched Naruto leave the room and start for the stairs.

With a soft sigh, he stood and followed after what he was certain had to be the dumbest person to ever exist.

Any person who came punching a doorbell so much at two in the morning deserved to be left outside, and more, much more.

Gaara walked to the top of the stairs and sat down. Whatever it was didn't truly concern him, nor did it matter to him.

The grumpy goth watched Naruto answer the door and try to sound cheery and upbeat as he did so, "Hey, what's up?"

Gaara rolled his eyes; the moron didn't always have to smile for other people. Shouldn't an expression of emotion be something personal and solely for himself?

Naruto's smile faltered for a brief moment when he saw that it was Sasuke at his door.

"Dude, what're you doin here? Is your dad out cold or somethin?" Naruto asked, concern filling his voice as he moved to let his best friend inside.

Sasuke smirked and entered the small house, hands casually in his jeans pockets.

"Yeah, he is actually. So I was bored and thought I'd come over, see if you wanted to hang a while."

Naruto smiled apologetically, "I would but…I'm kinda not feeling so hot. I caught some stomach bug or something. So I was just gonna sleep in…maybe skip one more day of school…"

Sasuke nodded, "Alright. You skipped with me, I'll skip with you. You want something to eat or do you just barf it all up if you eat?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, I, uh, had some soup earlier and it didn't make me throw up. But seriously, I'm just gonna sleep, you will die of boredom, dude."

Naruto glanced up the stairs and saw Gaara sitting at the top, nearly out of sight. Unless Sasuke looked up there actually looking to see him he'd never spot the redhead.

Sasuke chuckled, "So? With your movie library over there, I think I'll manage."

Naruto sighed and muttered, "Fine, just let me go grab a shirt."

Sasuke eyed him with a strange look, "But you're all sweaty…aren't you hot?"

Nodding, Naruto answered, "Yeah, kinda…"

With an eye roll Sasuke ushered the blonde over to the couch, "Then why bother? Just sit down before you pass out on me."

Naruto had no choice. He didn't know what to do.

He wasn't entirely sure why he was hiding Gaara from Sasuke, but he couldn't help but feel that if his best friend knew his new friend was here at this hour there'd be a butt load of trouble.

Resting back into his couch cushions Naruto turned his head to look upstairs again and didn't see any sign of Gaara.

A stab of guilt went through him and Naruto hoped Gaara wasn't angry.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen and grabbed the pizza box from the fridge; it contained the left over slices from their recent skip day.

He came back and plopped down beside Naruto, "I have food and," the black haired boy stretched for the TV remote laying on the coffee table and turned it on, immediately turning the volume down, "I have entertainment. Go on back to sleep. I just…I had a pretty great day and being there is murdering my joy buzz."

Naruto nodded his understanding and he tried to lie down and get comfortable on his half of the couch, but he couldn't help but miss his previous sleeping situation with Gaara upstairs. It had been more comforting and more comfortable period.

"Why was it so great?" Naruto mumbled, figuring he wasn't going to get to sleep just lying there trying to not be uncomfortable.

Sasuke grinned, "I finally met someone who interested me."

From his contorted position Naruto glanced up at Sasuke and saw the smile on his friend's face. He'd met someone…and he liked them a lot.

"Interest like…what?" Naruto asked, yawning and snuggling deeper into the cushions, brushing against Sasuke accidentally.

The raven haired boy scooted a bit closer to the arm of the couch to give Naruto more room and shrugged, "Like feelings, I won't say it's romantic but, shit, Naruto she's so…different. I actually sat and talked with her on some weird spontaneous mini date thing. That's…really unlike me, but…some reason I did it, cuz she told me to."

Sasuke truly did seem to be in higher spirits than he had been in what was probably years. Naruto smiled a little, though his chest was beginning to hurt and he couldn't help it but he was getting angrier and angrier, with no reason at all.

"Heh, go figure, someone you can stand to be around who can stand to be around you." Naruto said, his speech slurring more, sleep was coming slowly.

Sasuke nodded, "Heh…yeah, intriguing right? You're gonna have to meet her if it gets too, uh, real, I guess is the word. Right now we're just in the talking stage, but seeing as I've never been this sure of anything, I know it'll go further."

Naruto nodded, a smile still on his lips, "Mmmhm, that's great, man."

Sasuke looked down at Naruto and shook his head, friendly amusement in his eyes, "Are you really comfortable like that?"

Naruto imagined he looked something like a cat trying to sleep in a ball like this. "Mmm."

He didn't feel like trying to convince him he was fine, so he figured he'd try that trick Sasuke and Gaara both used where they just made some noise and try to pass it off as words.

It worked, because Sasuke shrugged and turned his attention back to the TV.

Naruto bit back a moan, his stomach was twisting into painful knots and he felt like he was about to throw up the soup he'd eaten earlier, which would be a damn shame since Gaara had worked so hard on it. Trying to hold it back but to no avail Naruto knew it was coming but he couldn't get up fast enough to get to the bathroom.

He suddenly vomited. It had a serious splash field because it hit Sasuke and the couch and the floor and the coffee table…

Sasuke leapt up in shock, accidentally knocking Naruto in the face with his foot.

Naruto recoiled and held his lower lip that was already swelling.

Sasuke's eyes doubled in greater surprise and he bent to check on his friend, "You ok? I didn't mean to get you like that…I was just…I mean…that was just so…"

Naruto shook his head, "Don't worry about it, just…could you go get a towel?"

Trying not to gag at the smell Sasuke nodded and hurried away.

Naruto sat up and frowned at the mess. Great. Just great.

His friend returned with a towel held out at arms length, trying not to get too close to the mess again.

"You ok, man?" Sasuke asked, grimacing at the sight and smell of the puke.

A nod was his only answer. The blonde was preoccupied with cleaning his face and chest, and then his table, and couch, and floor… Jesus what a mess.

Sasuke stood there, a disgusted look unintentionally showing on his face. He was at a loss for what to do, he wanted to help but…he didn't at the same time.

"Hey…Sasuke…" Naruto's soft unhappy voice muttered.

"What?"

"Could you maybe just go for now? This is…kinda suckish; throwing up on you and shit…and you watching me clean up is just…weird. It's ok, honest. It's just a violent stomach bug. I'll message you when I feel up to doing anything besides sleeping and barfing." Naruto knew he was rambling but he was on the verge of tears and he couldn't explain why. He'd already been really upset before he'd gotten sick all over the place but now that he'd actually barfed on a person he couldn't help but feel mortified and even more upset.

Sasuke frowned; he didn't want to abandon his friend…but he could understand being embarrassed and just wanting a moment to collect.

"Uh, you sure? I could run home and change and be back in like half an hour." Sasuke offered, feeling guilty, feeling that this was somehow his fault. Maybe he should have just left when he'd seen Naruto was sick, making him stay downstairs so far from the only bathroom was just cruel. But he hadn't thought of that at the time…too little too late he supposed, mentally kicking himself.

Naruto shook his head, "I'll be done and probably asleep by the time you get back. Honest, it's cool. I'll text you tomorrow or something."

Sasuke nodded and turned to head for the door, he glanced back at the back of his friend and frowned as he left the house.

Naruto waited, practically holding his breath until he heard Sasuke's car start and pull away.

When he felt the coast was clear Naruto crumpled.

He doubled over in agony and let the tears slide out. He felt awful and the embarrassment of this just made it all so much worse. And even beyond that he was so angry about this girl Sasuke liked, maybe because she jeopardized his time with his main friend; although he had another now and he'd actually turned out to be a pretty good friend it just wasn't the same. Sasuke had been his first and only for so long it pissed the blonde off to think he'd have to share that bond with someone else. This must have been what Sasuke had felt when he'd found out about Gaara…

Gasping, Naruto's hazy blue eyes snapped up to the stairs and he didn't see Gaara there, but somehow he'd known he wouldn't. Somehow, he knew Gaara wasn't up there…when he'd looked back earlier and had seen he wasn't there, Naruto had known instantly Gaara had left somehow.

Pulling himself to his feet, Naruto went about finishing cleaning up his mess, at least enough so that he could go take a quick shower before he actually cleaned it up properly to get rid of the stains.

Once the mess was at least somewhat under control, Naruto headed upstairs and searched for Gaara just in case but of course there was no sign of him, except Naruto's open bedroom window.

Somehow the red head had climbed down so he could leave without causing a scene between Sasuke and himself.

Ice gripped his insides and Naruto knew Gaara was angry.

And he had every right to be.

The blonde couldn't help but think he should call and apologize to the guy but…a shower was direly needed first.

* * *

Stumbling into the darkness of his home, Gaara cursed as he tripped over the threshold and stumbled to the floor. Quickly reclaiming his feet Gaara stomped inside, trying to tug off his black boots.

Losing balance, he nearly hit the floor again, however, his reflexes saved him and he grabbed out for the wall to support him.

Yanking the shoe off he threw it as far and as hard into the dark as he could, hoping the action would ease his anger.

It did nothing for him.

He was still furious!

Gaara switched feet, still leaning against the wall, and threw the second boot as well.

Once he was rid of his shoes, he stood there silently seething, unsure of what to do with himself.

That bastard, the ungrateful fuck!

Gaara had gone out of his way to help the fucktard and his thanks was shown in being cast aside as soon as the precious Sasuke came over.

Gaara had never once played second fiddle to anyone and he would not now.

No matter how important Naruto felt, or what the fucking ass did to his mind, no person meant enough to endure such humiliation. In fact, the next time he saw that disrespectful blonde prick he'd kill him. …Well, he was trying to quit with the killing thing… so ok; he'd beat the stupid fuck within an inch of his life. No one treated him like this. No one.

His fist hit the wall behind him and he slid down to the floor where he stood.

His head hurt.

And his chest hurt…

Why had Naruto just gone with it all?

He'd known Gaara was up there waiting. He'd even looked up and seen him watching, waiting to see how he'd get rid of the late night visitor.

It made no sense why he was so upset, but even before Naruto had ditched him upstairs to cuddle up next to Sasuke like a lap dog he'd been furious already.

He didn't understand it, he didn't want to. He'd waste no more thought or energy on the blonde.

Gaara bowed his head and ran a shaking hand through his unruly red hair.

Huffing, he reached for a cigarette and lit it once it was in place.

Taking a deep pull on it he held the smoke in, letting it fill every crevice, before letting it out on a long heavy sigh.

Leaning his head back against the wall, Gaara stared up at the dark ceiling of his entryway. It was technically the living room…but there was a small square of space with some type of brown linoleum meant for coming in before it opened to the tiny living room. This is where he sat now, right on the edge where linoleum met old carpet.

His head was a mess.

Naruto confused him.

Those blue eyes…they weakened him.

He did too much, tried too much, for that shithead.

Gaara wanted it to all stop, but even now…as angry as he was at Naruto, he felt concern for the blonde; thinking thoughts such as, "Is he asleep again?" "Is Sasuke still with him?" "Is he sleeping with Sasuke like he had been with me?"

He despised it all.

Thinking about it all, Gaara imagined Naruto as he had been curled up snuggling him and that strange feeling came upon him as it had at the time. Naruto had trusted him, without question. It was a pleasant change from the ever present hesitated courtesy people dealt him, if they addressed him at all, most weren't even brave enough to do that much.

His cell phone vibrated in his pocket.

Gaara glanced at the buzzing pocket and ignored it, looking back to the ceiling.

It was Naruto.

No one else would call him.

The fuck could afford to leave a person waiting, so he could afford to wait now.

It stopped vibrating.

Gaara glared at the shadows on his ceiling.

Asshole. That's what he was. Nothing else. Nothing more.

Naruto meant nothing to him. Gaara didn't need friends. He'd gotten by fine without them up until this point and he'd continue to survive without them now.

His phone began vibrating again.

Gaara sighed and stared at his pocket again.

Should he…?

No.

He didn't want to talk to the traitor.

He'd kept Gaara a secret, hiding him away from his precious best friend like he had a plague of some sort. fuck that shit.

Granted, Gaara could understand it. That's what anyone would have done. No one would want someone they thought highly of to know they had The Gaara in the house so late at night. But hell, no one else would have even had The Gaara in their house, no one else even tried talking to him much less invited him places.

He'd begun to expect different from Naruto.

So that was it.

Disappointment.

That's what this pain was.

Cursed emotions springing up in him…useless things, they really were.

His phone stopped buzzing again.

Before he could release the breath he'd unconsciously been holding, it started up again.

Finally, after debating it several times over in his head, Gaara caved and answered it.

He didn't say anything. He just waited to hear what Naruto would say.

"Huh? Hello?" he heard Naruto's weak shaky voice from the other end of the phone.

"Gaara? You there?" the sick blonde asked softly.

He sounded absolutely miserable.

Gaara took pleasure in that. Then…it was gone and replaced with that damn concern again.

"Yes." He said, voice low and neutral as always.

He heard Naruto gasp in surprise, as if he truly hadn't thought Gaara was there. Yeah, because cell phones answered themselves.

"Oh. I, um, couldn't hear you…" Naruto mumbled, sounding embarrassed.

Gaara resisted rolling his eyes. He waited for Naruto to get to the point of why he was calling.

After a minute of silence though, the red head was beginning to think that maybe the blonde had fainted again.

He was just about to say something to get Naruto's attention when the blonde spoke.

"Gaara? You still there?"

There was something wrong. Gaara couldn't place it, but something had upset Naruto. He sounded different from before when he'd just sounded sick.

"Yes."

"Oh…ok." Naruto's voice faded off.

Gaara sighed. "The reason for calling me?"

It came out angrier than intended, but fuck it. He was still angry and he wasn't like Naruto, he didn't have practice with containing and concealing how he felt. Shit, he didn't have practice in feeling!

"Oh…right." Naruto muttered. "My reason…"

There was a short pause and Gaara waited, wondering what it was.

"I'm sorry, Gaara. I couldn't figure out how to even go back and tell you to hang tight or anything. I just…couldn't think straight. Maybe cuz I'm sick, but I know that's no excuse. And I know leaving you up there was rude, I just…I knew him finding out you were hanging out would cause a fight…and I was selfish. I didn't want to deal with a fight so I was a coward. And I'm sorry. I'm just…sorry. I shouldn't have acted so retarded about it…"

Naruto chuckled humorlessly and added, "If it helps, Karma got me back for you. I threw up all over Sasuke and he left. So…there's that…"

Gaara sat listening to Naruto's heavy breathing and he slowly realized, it wasn't normal breathing. It sounded broken and more spaced. Gaara didn't understand why. Was he getting sicker?

"I don't care." Gaara replied. Karma didn't have to fight his battles. He had that shit taken care of if he needed to.

"Oh…" Naruto sighed, "So you're really pissed, huh?"

Gaara felt that was too obvious and didn't deserve to be answered.

"Can't say as I blame you…" Naruto mumbled. "But anyway, I just wanted you to know I was sorry."

Gaara grunted quietly, letting Naruto he knew and that this conversation could end now.

But…even though it seemed the time for the hang up had come, Naruto lingered on the line, hesitating to cut the connection. Gaara questioned everything he knew about phone conversation etiquette as time passed by slowly.

After several awkward feeling minutes Gaara sighed, "Anything else?"

Naruto didn't answer.

Gaara huffed. If the bastard called just to faint on the phone and call him back over again he really would kill him.

"Anything else?" he repeated a little harsher.

A startled grunt and gasp coupled together came from the other side.

"Gaara?" Naruto murmured.

"Mm." the red head responded softly.

"Oh…did I…fall asleep?" Naruto whispered, sounding drowsy and yet still managing to also sound mortified.

"Mm." Gaara supposed that would account for why he'd faded out like that.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…I just…after barfing on Sasuke and hearing about some girl he's in love with and cleaning my barf off my furniture and slipping in the shower I just…I don't know…it was nice to talk to someone." Naruto's sleepy voice rambled quietly. "It's nice to know that someone is there…" Naruto sighed, sounding sleepier by the second.

Gaara knew the boy was going to fall asleep again.

He should just hang up, but…his gut told him not to.

Naruto was drifting back to sleep.

With a soft sigh, Gaara puffed on his cigarette as he rose to his feet, gathered his boots he'd thrown in a fit, and went up to his room.

It was nice to know someone was there, huh?

He supposed sitting with a phone to his ear wasn't too hard…even if he'd been angry at the blonde…for some reason after Naruto apologized and honestly admitted to being cowardly about it and sounding as if he actually regretted it, Gaara got over it.

He could just imagine Naruto's sheepish expression and knew his eyes would be sad and genuinely apologetic.

Apparently those blue eyes had more sway over him then even he'd known.


End file.
